TRTSS17: The Mirrored Tempus!
by ocramed
Summary: On the eve of a great battle, Ranma's past catches up to him...literally, when he meets his younger self! Special guest: Sailor Moon! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!" Also, slight lime scent alert. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Deep in the bowels of Nerima Ward—Tokyo, Japan—an experiment was taking place…

"BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Usagi laughed maniacally, as she threw up her hands in the air. "I did it! It's alive…ALIVE!"

Ranma, who was reading the sports section of the local paper nearby, lowers his reading material.

"What is it now?" Ranma asked with annoyance. He didn't mind hanging out with his wife on board their ship, the SS "Ranusagi" for the afternoon, but, quite frankly, he had better things to do than just sit around, especially in light of the latest plots against them that were brewing…

"Well," Usagi said, as she adjusted her glasses. "Remember those old notes that I found in the databank?"

"You mean Seven-of-Nine's notes?" Ranma said. "The ones that you…'liberated', back when we served on the USS 'Voyager'?"

"You say tomay-TOE, and I say-"

"You had stolen them."

"Okay, I DID, but only because of the importance of those research notes."

"Okay, so…what did you do?" Ranma said, as he got up from his chair, and goes over to his wife's workstation.

"Well, I've FINALLY found a safe way to process Omega Particles."

"You did WHAT? You know how dangerous that is?"

"Look, one, this served as a challenge for me. Two, we could always use an extra-power source if need be. And, three, considering the war against those who would harm us and everyone we know, a nice weapon could be made to neutralize them."

"But are the particles that you are making safe?"

"THAT's the beauty of the process. I was thinking that if sub-space is rendered useless because of the particles, then perhaps by elevating them in a multi-dimensional sense, we wouldn't have that problem. Take a look…"

Usagi shows her modeling sample to Ranma, as Ranma puts on his "special glasses" to understand the process…

"Looks good so far," Ranma said, as he strokes his chin. "Put putting the Omega Particles in many-dimensions would lessen any damage caused by an unstable particle. But appears that you created a stable particle using tachyons as the equivalent of a 'coolant'."

Ranma takes off his glasses.

"Well, you did it, it appears. I'm jus concerned with these particles falling into the wrong hands…like your other research project."

"Which one?"

"Um, I'm referring to the one conducted with Spock."

"Oh, you're talking about 'Red Matter'," Usagi replied with a nod. "Look, that stuff was designed to create stable wormholes, thereby lessening the need to create Jumpgates. It's not my fault that someone would use them to destroy an entire planet."

"I KNOW that. I'm just concerned that this latest project could fall into the wrong hands."

Pause.

"But, I'm glad for you, hon."

"Really?"

"Of course. I know that you've worked hard to be an intellectual, and you've certainly have earned it."

"Well, to be honest, I always was jealous of Ami, back when we were growing up," Usagi said with a sigh. "Being smart always seemed to come to her naturally…"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Pause.

"So, what's next?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I want to process a single particle. But don't worry. If there is a problem, I've set things up where the particle can be transported to Sector 3601."

"Heh, I'm sure the Manhunters won't be thrilled about THAT," Ranma said, referring to the robot peacekeepers that used to work for the Guardians of the Universe, before they went on a rampage that nearly wiped out all life in Sector 666…

"But, in the meantime, I want to celebrate," Usagi said, as she takes off her glasses, before saunters up to her husband. "And since I have the stamina of Atlas back, I can go like the Energizer Bunny…in spades."

"Well, just make sure that it's ONLY that. Bad enough that I have to deal with your other personality dispositions, but I don't want the likes of Hercules to us our intimacy as a chance to get with ME."

"Actually, I don't have just Hercules as a part of me."

"Yeah, there's Solomon, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury. I KNOW that."

"Well, you can add Selene (power), Hippolyta (strength), Ariadne (courage), Zephyrus (speed), Aurora (stamina), and Minerva (wisdom) to the mix."

"Huh?"

"I had to take an alternative 'trial' in order to insure that the magic of SHAZAM stayed with the right people. That way, in case Billy failed to reclaim the power, there was an alternative: ME. But, sense we both succeeded, we are twice as powerful, as Master and Lady SHAZAM, guardians of the Rock of Eternity."

"Ah- huh?"

"Look, just go with it, okay?"

"Well…as long as we're clear about that other stuff, you'll get no complaints from ME."

"Hey, fine by ME, lover," Usagi said, as she wraps her arms around her husbands while walking to the nearest bedroom. "Now, let's enjoy our time together."

As Ranma and Usagi leave, Usagi starts to giggle.

"What's funny?" Ranma asked with suspicion.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just thinking…"

"Humph!"

Meanwhile, in Usagi's mind…

"This is not right, and you all know it," the Moon Princess said, as she spoke to her newest doppelgangers, totaling, to date twenty-four fused personalities. This did not include any transformed forms based upon Usagi's baseline body.

"You guys are supposed to set an example."

"What are you talking about?" said Usagi-Hercules, who looked like a muscular version of Usagi, but in Hercules' garb. "We're you."

"Relax, Moon Princess," said Usagi-Hippolyta, as she sipped her wine. "We're in this together."

"I can deal with having multiple personalities, since I do get a benefit from it, but this is getting to be ridiculous."

"Grand-daughter, you remember that for us, this is natural," said Usagi-Selene. "Each of us is like a phase of the Moon, only more so."

"I find it discomforting that I've become my own grand-mother…"

"Hey, guys!" said Usagi-Mercury. "We're about to make love to Lord Ranma."

"Okay, everyone," said Zeus-Usagi. "Remember, we are ONE body, ONE mind."

"On a count of three, we move," said Usagi-Solomon. "One, two…three!"

"HEAVE-HOOOOOOO!" everyone yell in unison.

Back in the real world, Usagi was smoking a cigarette while lying next to a stunned Ranma.

"That…was intense," Ranma replied. "Whoa, and this coming from ME."

"Which means I did my job well," Usagi said, as she took one last drag, before putting her cigarette out. "Night, hon…"

As Usagi drifts off to sleep, Ranma was still thinking about what he and his wife just did.

"Whoa…"

While this farce was going on, the processing of a single Omega Particle continues. Unknown to Usagi, that process was creating a side effect…

BE-OOOP! BE-OOOP! BE-OOOP-!

Sailor Pluto, who was doing her normal duties at the Time Gate, caught wind of a rift in the space-time continuum.

"Great Maker," Sailor Pluto said. "Why is THIS happening now-?"

"Who are you?" demanded a familiar voice.

Sailor Pluto turns o see her younger self-standing before her, ready to utilize her Time Key staff against her older counterpart.

"Well? Were you sent here by Beryl, or by one of her generals?"

"Oh, dear…"

Meanwhile…

"Kasumi! Nabiki! Dad!" Akane said, as she runs into the living room. "We've been robbed!"

"Akane, you're okay!" Soun said, as he goes to his daughter.

Akane nods her head. She then turns towards Ranma, who was sitting next to his father Genma..

"Where were you, anyway?" Akane said to Ranma accusingly.

"We were in the vacant lot around back," Ranma said. "And I don't even know how WE even got there."

"Okay, thank you," Nabiki said, as she hangs up the phone.

CLICK!

"Nabiki?" Kasumi asked.

Nabiki turns towards her older sister.

"Something is not right," Nabiki said. "I call one of our neighbors, to see if there was something suspicious going on at her house, but was told that SHE was surprised that someone was living here."

"What do you mean, Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"No one has been living in this house for a year. A person does come around to maintain the property, but-"

CHUNK!

Everyone in the living room turn towards the sound of an opening door…

"Well, boy?" Genma said, as he turns towards his son Ranma.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Do your duty, boy."

"Feh. In other words, be a distraction while you make your escape, huh?"

"…"

"Whatever," Ranma said, as he goes towards the main foyer.

"Wait for me, Ranma," Akane said.

"I GOT this. Just hang back or something."

"No, Ranma," Akane said, as she goes after Ranma. "I'm a martial artist, too!"

"Feh…"

Meanwhile, Nodoka Masaki enters the Tendo home.

"Ah, made it," Nodoka said, as she ties up her long hair in a braid. "Now, I can get to work-"

"Mom?" said a familiar voice.

Nokoka looks up to see her son standing there with Akane.

"Ranma?" Nodoka said. "I didn't know that you would be here today-"

"Mrs. Saotome?" Akane asked.

"Akane, you've…cut your hair again-"

Just then, familiar faces peek into the foyer.

"Nodoka?" Soun said.

"GROWLF" said Mr. Panda's sign,

_I'm just an ordinary panda!_

"Soun?" Nodoka said with a perplexed expression. "Genma, why are in your animal guise?"

"Grrr?!"

Meanwhile…

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi whined. "Some strange lady was in my room-!"

Usagi holds up what appears to be a night teddy.

"Usagi, give me that!" Ikuko said, as she snatches the undergarment from her daughter. She was distressed by the fact that most of the family's belongings had been boxed and stored in the basement. In fact, the only room that was not boxed was Usagi's room, but was filled with grown-up stuff. She was glad that she inspected the room thoroughly, after finding some rather naughty items in one of the drawers…

Ikuko then turns towards her husband Kenji.

"Ken, what is going on?" Ikuko asked frantically. "What is happening to our family?"

"I'm not sure," Ken said, as he hangs up the phone. "I called the police to file a complaint, but they said that this house is under…Usagi's name."

All eyes turn towards Usagi.

"What?"

"I bet this is ALL your fault!" Shingo said.

"I didn't do anything!" Usagi said with a panic. "Honest!"

"Something strange was going on, and I plan to find out!" Ken said.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!". Also, slight lime scent alert. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ranma and Usagi eventually wake up from their 'afternoon delight'. Unfortunately, it was to the sound of an incoming hail.

CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP-!

"Ranma, go see who wants us," Usagi said lazily, as she pushed her husband out of bed. Unfortunately, due to the fact that her powers were still settling, she pushed Ranma a bit too much.

CLUMP!

Ranma rolls his eyes. Leave it to him to have a wife who had the stamina and strength to move a planet…

CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP-!

"Okay, okay," Ranma said, as he walks over to put a robe on. Once done, he prepares to receive the signal.

"Computer, on screen," Ranma said.

CHIRP!

"Ranma, thank goodness I've found you," Ami said on screen. "Where's Usagi?"

"She's with me."

"Oh. Well, we have a problem. Doppelgangers have been popping up, primarily the Sailor Scouts, and of those people closely associated with…us. I suspect the same thing has happened to your friends, but I wanted to at least get your and Usagi's attention on this, since, next to Setsuna, you and Usagi are experts in these…weird things."

"Are these doppelgangers biological or illusionary?"

"Temporal. They…are from our past."

"Huh. Sounds like a temporal fragment thing, since I don't recall being sent to the future…other than the trip that sent me and Usagi to the 22nd century."

"My theory as well," Ami said. "We've decided to get everyone together to discuss this situation over at the shrine. Usagi should be here especially."

"Got it," Ranma said. "We're on our way."

"See then."

CHIRP!

"Aww, man," Ranma said he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't need any of this…"

Ranma looks over at his sleeping wife. He could "see" the multiple auras that were layered within Usagi's primary aura. This was not a "possession" thing he was dealing with; he was dealing with a wife that had multiple facets, like a cut diamond or crystal. Unfortunately, he can't blame Hercules for Usagi's behavior anymore…if his wife acts like she was the scion of Zeus.

"Usagi, wake up," Ranma said, as he gently woke up his wife.

Usagi's eyes fluttered open.

"Mine or yours?"

"Both, actually. Apparently, your younger selves popped up."

"But…I don't remember that ever happening," Usagi said, as she sits up.

"Precisely."

Usagi sighs, as she gets up.

"Well, let's get showered, check on my 'science project', and then we can see what's up…"

A short time later…

"What do you mean, Usagi and I are not together?" Mamoru Chiba yells.

"That's just it, Earth Prince," Sailor Pluto said, as she and her younger counterpart addressed the gathering group. "In this time period, you and the Moon Princess are not together."

"That's impossible!" Usagi said. "Mamoru and I would NEVER be apart. Only death can keep US apart."

The older Sailor Scouts look away uncomfortably.

"What, what happened-?"

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-BOP!

Everyone sees Usagi and Ranma land onto the grounds of the Cherry Hill Shrine. However, Usagi was a bit off, due to still getting used to her level of powers.

THOOM!

A small crater forms.

"Oops," Usagi said, as she sands up. "Sorry about that…"

"USAGI!" both Rei(s) yelled.

"Yeesh, getting it twice, now…"

Usagi ignores the handsome man who flew with her counterpart. Usagi herself was golden blonde, 4'11", and was extremely petite. The Usagi before her was a platinum blonde, 6'5" tall, athletic and was gifted with womanly body parts that were in proportion with her Amazonian frame.

However, something stuck in Usagi's mind that had been bothering her, ever since this strange experience began…

"Okay," Usagi said, as she looks around the courtyard, having already noticed the doppelganger situation from the skies. "So…what's going-?"

SLAP!

Everyone gasps, as the younger Usagi slaps the older Usagi.

"Owie!" the younger Usagi said, as she shook her fingers.

"Princess!" said the younger Luna, as she and the older Luna step forth. The younger Luna was upset that the older Luna had stopped being HER Usagi's guardian a while ago…

Meanwhile, the older Usagi blinked before responding to the attack.

"What was that for?" Usagi asked.

"Well, um, yeah!" the younger Usagi said, as she looked up at her counterpart with defiant eyes. "Why are you such an icky lady? And why are you not with Mamo-chan?"

"I've been asking THOSE questions for ages," the older Rei, as some of the other older Sailor Scouts nod their heads in unison.

"What do you mean by that?" Mamoru asked, visibly upset.

The older Usagi was about to respond, when she notices Mamoru standing there amongst the assembled group.

"Mamoru?" Usagi said. "Is that…you?"

"Eh?"

GLOMP!

"Oh, Mamo-kun…how I miss you so," Usagi said, as she held the shorter person in her arms. Unfortunately, she held Mamoru's head on her chest.

GLOOP!

"Mmmph!" Mamoru replied.

"Hey!" the younger Usagi said. "HE is MY boyfriend!"

The older Usagi releases Mamoru, who was blushing furiously. She then looks down on her younger counterpart.

"Perhaps, I should CHALLENGE that assertion, eh?" said the older Usagi.

DOOM!

"Eeeek!" the younger Usagi said, as the presence of the older Usagi loomed over her. It reminded the younger Usagi of facing Beryl.

"Usagi, stop it," Ranma said, as he pulls back Usagi. "Don't do it."

The older Usagi sighs, and steps back, as Mamoru comforts HIS Usagi.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked, as he keeps an eye on the other Usagi.

"She's…she's so SCARY," Usagi sniffed. "Am I going to become a monster?"

The older Usagi turns away, while Ranma comforts her.

"You okay, Usagi?" Ranma asked.

Usagi looks up into Ranma's steel-blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ranma," Usagi replied. "It's just that I'm so used to doing the 'stare down' thing with my rivals, that I had forgotten how a novice would feel when facing it."

"Er, Princess, what had…happened to you?" younger Luna asked.

"You seem…different," younger Artemis said.

"You noticed, huh?" Artemis said.

"Long story short, Ranma and I were sent 150 years into the future, thanks to a rival of Ranma's," Usagi said, as she motioned Ranma. "We…lived our lives in that future, where we had gotten married and had children."

"WHAT?" the younger Sailor Scouts yelled.

"Why would you betray Mamo-chan like that?" younger Usagi yelled.

"I didn't betray anyone, 'mini-me'," Usagi said. "I waited TEN YEARS before I even began to date, another ten years before I decided to move on to my life. I had my first child when I was forty years old. I waited as long as I could, hoping that I would have a chance to return home, so that I can be with MY 'Mamo-chan'. So, PLEASE remember THAT when you yell at ME. Okay?"

Younger Usagi winced a bit.

"But you came home, right?" Mamoru said nervously.

"I did, and you accused me of being unfaithful to you."

"Oh."

"'Oh', is right. I tried to be friends with you at least, while my husband had to deal with HIS particular obligations. Still, in spite of my overtures, you HATED me, Mamoru, to the point of setting me up for a take down by one of my enemies. If it hadn't been for Ranma, I would have been DONE for."

"Mamoru, you wouldn't…betray me, would you?" Usagi said tearfully.

Mamoru was silent because of older Usagi's words.

"…"

"Don't get on Mamoru's case, Usagi," older Usagi said. "In hindsight, it was a situation that no one could have foreseen as a problem. And maybe, you and Mamoru being here now will help prevent the situation that you two will face in YOUR future."

"I will do everything I can, so that I will NEVER be you!" younger Usagi said with determination.

"I don't know how to deal with THAT," Usagi said. "But why call me 'icky lady'?"

"I went into one of your dresser drawers, and found stuff that Mom said that they were 'ladies toys', and looked embarrassed when taking them away. I don't know what those things were, but I doubt toys look like THAT!"

"Oh, dear," Usagi said, as she blushed furiously, as the older Sailor Scouts laughed.

"I thought you said I was enough for ya?" Ranma asked.

"It's not like we see each other all the time, you know!"

"Er, can we get to the matter at hand?" older Sailor Pluto said, as she blushed a bit, while thinking about her own…collection. It was difficult for her to get dates, in light of her duties at the Time Gate.

"Yes, we SHOULD," Ranma said, upset while thinking that he should be able to satisfy his own wife's personal needs. Worse, he was also thinking about the possible damage his side might be going through, thanks to the presence of these temporal doppelgangers…

Meanwhile…

"So, you're saying that Soun and I…disappeared into the future?" Genma asked, though he was still wary of his wife.

"Indeed," Nodoka replied. "At least that's what…the other Ranma had told me."

"Auntie, can you tell us when this happened?" Kasumi asked.

"I believe it was before Ranma and Akane graduated from Furinken High School," Nodoka replied.

"Mom, when was that?" Ranma asked.

"I'm surprised that Ranma could graduate from anything," Nabiki said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha," Ranma replied.

"Last year, as a part of the class of 2008."

"Wait, what year is this?" Nabiki asked.

"It's…the year 2009."

Everyone turn to look after each other in shocked belief. For them, they lost two years…

CHUNK!

"Auntie?" said a familiar voice. "Are you home?"

"Wait," Soun said. "That sounded like-"

"Auntie, I'm here with lunch-" Kasumi said, as she stops upon entering the living room. She looked and saw her younger self.

"Oh-"

"-My," said the younger Kasumi. She noticed that her older self had short hair…

"KASUMI?" Soun said. "Is that…you?"

The older Kasumi blinks, as she points her right fist at everyone in the room. A light from her Indigo-colored ring was expelled.

FLASH!

"Ulp!" Genma said, as he and everyone was suddenly encased in a glass case made from a light project that was Indigo in color.

"What is this-?" Ranma said, as he tried to move.

"I can't move!" Akane said.

"Kasumi, what is the meaning of this?" Soun said.

"I wonder as well," Kasumi said, as she took out her Indigo Tribe staff from pocket space. "You look like my father, but I have not seen him, Uncle Genma or Grandfather Happosai in two years. I do hope you are not the enemy, for I will relieve you of your life."

"Oh, my!" younger Kasumi said. She has never thought she would be able to commit a violent act…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!" As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile, after much discussion, and upon learning that her parents were alive, Usagi went back to the Tsukino residence with her younger counterpart, as did the other senshi with their younger counterparts, including Luna and her counterpart, which is why they had chosen to remain behind. At the same time, Mamoru, having no counterpart to speak of, decided to hang out with the Moon Princesses for the time being. At the same time, Ranma, curious about his situation back at home, decided go home to the Tendo house to determine the level of damage he would have to deal with if the so-called "Nerima Wrecking Crew" had doppelgangers as well…

"We're almost there," Usagi said, as she held unto Young Usagi and Mamoru in her arms, while flying back to the Tsukino residence.

"Wow," Y. Usagi said, as she looked down over the neighborhood. "I didn't know you could fly on your own."

"Well, I learned how from a cruel martial arts master named the 'Crane Hermit'," Usagi said.

"But…that's impossible," Mamoru said, not wanting to look down.

"Oh?"

"What you are doing breaks the laws of physics."

"Kind of like being a 'Sailor Scout', right?"

"…"

"Beside, what I am doing IS within the realm of 'natural law'," Usagi replied. "It takes lots of practice to learn bio-feedback, which then leads to manipulating one's life energy, which then leads to manipulating one's aura and so forth. So, I end up 'pushing' nature away from me, which begins with the equivalent of jumping on the surface of the Moon and end with true flight."

"Wow," Y. Usagi said, as she imagined flying above the clouds with her Prince. "Can…can I learn, too?"

"Well, I don't see why not," said Usagi. "I'll have to short-cut your ability to learn how to fly, but I know you can do it."

"Neato!"

Pause.

"Usagi, can…can you be my 'big sister'?" Y. Usagi asked. "Please?"

"Well, that's kind of strange, but I don't see why not…"

"Usagi, can you teach me to fly, too?" Mamoru asked.

"No."

"'No'?"

"Yeah, I'm still mad at you for thinking that I would be unfaithful to you just because."

"Because of what?"

"Exactly."

"…"

"Anyway, we're HERE," said Usagi, as she lands unto the ground in front the Tsukino home…

Tp!

"There you go," Usagi said, as she lets go of her proverbial passengers.

"How come you can control your descent here and not at the temple?" Mamoru asked, as he brushed himself off.

"Oh, I do that just to irk Rei," Usagi said, causing Y. Usagi to giggle.

"I see…"

Just then, the front door to the Tuxedo residence opens up, revealing an irate Ken and Ikuko Tsukino, with little brother Shingo standing behind them.

"Usagi, get away from that degenerate!" Ken said.

"Huh?" Usagi said while in shock and amazement.

"Daddy?" Y. Usagi said.

"Honey, come inside," Ikuko beckoned. "You do not need to be with THAT woman."

"Excuse me, MOTHER, but why are you disrespecting me like that?" Usagi said, as she used her senses to discern, rightly so, that she was looking at her genuine parents, even if their temporal signatures were not synchronized with the rest of reality…

"I don't know who you are, but my daughter is not a deviant," Ikuko said.

"I want you off my property, or I will call the police," Ken said.

"Well, if you do that, then you'll be the ones to leave," Usagi said. "If I recall, I do own this house."

"We're going to see about that, miss," Ken said.

Usagi sighed, as she snaps her fingers.

FLASH!

Now, Usagi was dressed in 'hooker garb'."

"Ulp?" Usagi said with her eyes open

"Shingo, don't look!" Ikuko said, as she covered her son's eyes.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ken demanded.

"Why shouldn't I?" Usagi replied. "Nearly two years ago, you and Mom died in my arms, when an enemy attacked me and the family."

"What?" Ikuko said in disbelief. "What are you saying…?"

"Mother, I am…Sailor Moon," Y. Usagi said, as she looked into her parents' eyes.

"You're one of the Sailor Scouts?" Shingo asked. "Cool!"

"You…like the Sailor Scouts?" Y. Usagi asked.

"Well, sure. The fact that they are girls who can fight is youma is something that I respect a lot."

"Awwww, Shingo," Y. Usagi said with a smile. "That's so nice of you to say that."

"YOU being on the team, though, leave much to be desired."

"Why, you…you little spore!"

Ikuko turns to look at the older Usagi. This Usagi was taller than her, and was athletic, and amazingly beautiful. There was also an ethereal quality about this version of her daughter…

"When…I learned that you and Dad returned to the living, I realized that I could have a second chance at getting to know you both again…"

Pause.

"If you are going to reject me, then I might as well embrace every vice there is, since I don't have a family anymore."

There was a palatable silence in the air, before Y. Usagi goes on to embrace her older counterpart.

"You have me, Usagi," Y. Usagi said.

"And I'll be there for you, Usagi," Mamoru said.

"Awww," Usagi said. "Thanks guys."

Feeling awful, Ikuko turns towards her husband.

"Ken, Usagi can stay."

"But-" Ken said, as he was about to protest.

"No, I insist. I don't know what type of relationship this other Usagi had with the other…us, but she is OUR daughter, no matter what."

Ken sighed, for he knew that arguing with his wife was a losing proposition.

"Fine, she can stay, but not like THAT," Ken said, as he points at Usagi.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Usagi asked.

"You look like a common streetwalker, that's what!"

Usagi wanted to say that she looked more like an extraordinary streetwalker, but decided to defer to her father out of respect for him.

"Okay, Dad," Usagi said, as she snapped her fingers.

FLASH!

"There," Usagi said, as she now wore a pleated skirt, comfortable shows and socks and a white blouse.

"You have to tell me how you do that," Y. Usagi said.

"Oh, it's real easy," said Usagi. "All you have to do is internalize the power behind the 'disguise pen'…"

"Usagi, I want to welcome you into OUR home, as my daughter," Ikuko said. She then turns to look at Ken and Shingo.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Ken said. "But we need to talk about your…lifestyle choices."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Usagi asked.

"We found love letters hidden away in a box."

"Okay…"

"Some of them were addressed to several WOMEN."

"Um, eh…"

"You…you are like Haruka and Michiru?" Y. Usagi said with astonishment. She would never think to be…that way with another girl. Well, there was that time with Seiya Kou, the leader of the Sailor Starlights, however…

"Well," Usagi said in embarrassment. "Um…heh."

"Hey, Big Usagi," Shingo said.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Usagi asked with relief.

"If you are here, then where is the other me?" Shingo asked.

As if on cue, a thunderbolt struck the ground near Usagi.

BOOM!

"Ulp!" Y. Usagi said, as she leaped into Mamoru's arms in fright.

"Oh, my," Ikuko said, as she sees a large, muscular man decked in Viking armor stroll towards the family.

"Everyone, behind me!" Ken said protectively.

"It's okay, Dad," Usagi said. "It's Shingo."

"WHAT?" everyone said.

"Aye," Baldur said, as he took off his helm, revealing a handsome man's face. "'Tis been ages since I have felt the warmth of my parents' love."

Ken's eyes widened.

"Son?" Ken said.

"Oh, dear," Ikuko said, as she realized that her little boy was now a strong, handsome man.

"Wow, cool!" Shingo said.

"Did you guys use steroids or something?" Mamoru said. "I mean, Usagi is taller and stronger than me, and…HE is taller and stronger than her!"

"I told you, things have happened since Mom and Dad died," Usagi said.

"Well, I suppose we have time to hear about what happened to us," Ken said.

"And I am curious as to how you and Mother returned from Hild's embrace," Baldur said.

"Huh?"

Meanwhile, across town…

"Kasumi, calm down," Nodoka said. "They are not the enemy."

"I want to, Auntie…I really do," Kasumi said. "But that war…the things I've seen and had to do…"

"Please, calm down and we can talk…"

Nodoka turns towards the others.

"I want your word that you will not do anything, once Kasumi lowers her force field."

"But-" Akane began to say.

"You have my word, Mom," Ranma said.

"Everyone?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes," everyone said in unison.

Nodoka then turns towards Kasumi.

"Kasumi?"

With some hesitation Kasumi lowers her force field.

"My apologies, but this past…year has been difficult," replied Kasumi with a sigh.

"Oh, dear, oh my," said Young Kasumi, as she goes over to hug her counterpart. "I am here to talk if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"You know, that 's all fine and stuff, but where the hell is…the other ME?" Ranma said.

"What do you mean?" Akane said.

"Well, if there are two Kasumi(s), and if Mom was surprise to see me and us here," then there has to be others like us out there."

"I see. Well, I bet the other you might be a jerk like YOU are. Maybe a womanizer, too."

"Oh, I would like to think that I appreciate the company of women," Ranma said, as steps into the living room.

"No way." Young Nabiki said in amazement. THIS version of Ranma was more handsome and athletic, almost super-heroic, than HER Ranma. He dressed like a typical, young executive with a plain white shirt (with rolled up sleeves), tan khaki pants and comfortable, semi-casual black shoes.

"But, that's all in the past."

"Son, you're here," Nodoka said.

"Ranma, we have a problem," said Kasumi.

Ranma glances over at the younger doppelgangers…

"Yeah, I know," Ranma said.  
"What's that about you and womanizing?" Young Akane said.

"I said I prefer to think that I can appreciate a woman's company," Ranma said.

"Great," Young Ranma said. "There's a version of me acting like that jerk Kuno…"

"I beg to differ."

"How so?" Nabiki asked.

"I treat women as normal people, neither feared nor overly respected. They kind of like that."

"Huh, I see…"

"Ranma, what is going on here?" Genma demanded.

"What happened to this house?" Soun demanded.

"Nobody lives here anymore," Ranma said with a shrug. "Mom and Kasumi come by to clean the place from time-to-time…"

"And where is…the other us?" Genma said. "Your mother was hesitant about elaborating on that."

"Long story, short, you, Mr. Tendo and…Happosai are stuck in the future, never to return."

"Huh?"

"This I got to hear," Y. Ranma said with a smirk.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!" As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Elder Ranma cleared his throat. He looks about the room, wonder how these doppelgangers of the people he knew would react to his story…

"We're waiting, Saotome," Young Nabiki said with a smirk. Already, she was wondering how to angle this situation for personal profit.

"Hey, to spend a good yarn, you have to have a certain mood," Ranma said, as he took out his corn-pipe.

"Wait, you SMOKE?" Y. Ranma asked incredulously.

"What?" E. Ranma said. "No. My wife does, but anyway…"

E. Ranma began blowing soap bubbles from his pipe.

"Cute," Y. Akane said. "Will you get ON with it?"

"[Indeed, I will, my dear]," E. Ranma said, as he spoke in English, with a transatlantic accent.

"You can speak English really well, Ranma," said Y. Kasumi.

"[Well, I AM a proper gentlemen…]"

Pause.

"Anyway, when I fell into a trap, thanks to Tatewaki Kuno, a young lady named Usagi and I were whisked into a future, where humankind has learned to temper its base nature, and have become mature enough to travel to the stars."

"You mean you went off with some girl?" Y. Akane said with a miffed expression.

"What can I do, Akane? It was based upon someone else's actions that I found myself in a strange future."

Pause.

"Usagi and I became close friends, and the two of sought to find a way to return home. In the meantime, we signed up to serve in the military of this new world, first as an academy cadet, and then as a starship officer."

"See?" Y. Akane said, as she turns towards her fiancé. "You CAN actually do something worthwhile besides martial arts."

"Eh," Y. Ranma said dismissively.

"So, you gave up martial arts?" Genma complained. "How could you?"

"What are you talking about?" E. Ranma said. "I still practice martial arts; heck, I even teach…even when I served in the military."

"Son, did you serve with honor?" Y. Nodoka asked, as she clutched the family sword…

"Saved Earth a few times, in fact," E. Ranma said introspectively.

"Whoa," Y. Ranma said with pride. "I'm a hero…"

"There is NOTHING heroic about being a war hero, kid," E. Ranma said. "I simply did what I was always taught to do, based upon the creed of a martial artist."

"Wait, I know!" Y. Ranma said. "'It is a martial artist duty to protect the weak and helpless'. Right?"

"Exactly. I fought beings that would rival the likes of Herb. Even after leaving Starfleet, when Usagi and I began our journey to find our way back home, I would continue to fight…and sometimes to the death."

Pause.

"But, such is the life that I will gladly embrace, so that others won't have to."

"It seems that you have had a hard life, son," Y. Genma said.

"That's an understatement, especially after I suffered a personal loss."

"What happened?" Y. Akane asked. "Did…something happen to this Usagi person?"

"No, she's still around," E. Ranma replied. "Married in fact."

"To you, I bet," Y. Nabiki said.

"Well, eventually, yeah…"

"WHAT?" Y. Akane yelled. "You…you two-timer!"

"But she wasn't my first wife, Akane," E. Ranma said.

"Oh. Well, then, just WHO did you…get together?"

"My first wife was a woman named Akane Tendo, who was native to the 22nd century."

There was a silence in the room.

"It's true, you know."

"So…you married a member of my family?" Y. Soun said. "Maybe a descendent of the family?"

"No, it's MY Akane Tendo."

"Wait, you married ME?" Y. Akane said. "But…how?"

"Yes, Saotome," Y. Nabiki said. "That's two-hundred years from now."

"Is it because you don't want to create some sort of temporal paradox?" Y. Kasumi asked.

All eyes turn towards Y. Kasumi, and were speechless that she would know such a concept.

"Well, I always was a secret sci-fi fan," E. Kasumi said with a smile. "No one ever bothered to ask me about my hobbies."

"It's true," Y. Kasumi said.

"You don't say," Y. Nabiki said with a smirk.

"Anyway, for some reason, which I can't get into now, since I don't want to create a temporal paradox, MY Akane and I got together, and had a good life. We…even had kids together."

"Whoa," Y. Ranma said. "You mean-"

"Hey, when you and YOUR Akane finally get married, the sex will be magical."

Y. Ranma makes a face, before getting 'clocked' in the face by Y. Akane.

POW.

"Ow!"

"Humph!" Y. Akane said in a huff.

"Why'd you do that for?" Y. Ranma said, as he rubs his jaw. "HE was the one who SAID it!

"You shouldn't say things improper, Ranma," Y. Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, it's okay," E. Kasumi said. "Sex between lover, based upon TRUE love, is a wonderful thing."

"Oh, my…"

"Kid, when you love someone, you would move heaven and earth to protect them."

Pause.

"And when you can't, you would rain down hell on those responsible."

There was a deathly silence in the room.

"What…happened, son?" Genma said.

"I was involved in a devastating war, Pops," E. Ranma said. "And it was my fault."

"How so?" Y. Nodoka asked.

"Years before the conflict, I had helped to uncover a conspiracy that would have threatened the lives of a peaceful people," E. Ranma said. "Turned out that their warlike 'cousins' wanted to reunify with their peaceful kin in order to expand their space empire, one that would have threatened Earth. But, by accident, the plot was uncovered, and these warlike aliens' schemes had been stopped. Or so I thought. Eventually, conflict came to head with these same aliens thought that Earth was a threat to their grand designs. And so an interstellar war occurred, which ended in a decisive battle gave Earth the victory and stature it deserved…"

Pause.

"Unfortunately, since I was the instrument of these aliens defeat, I had to pay a price."

"You don't mean…?" Soun said fearfully.

"Yes, Mr. Tendo," Ranma said with a sigh. "MY Akane, and our three children were murdered, no, assassinated, out of revenge by these aliens' humiliated defeat."

"Oh…my," Y. Akane said in shock.

"But you did go after those people responsible, right?" Y. Ranma said desperately. "Don't tell me you didn't do anything!"

"Oh, I did do something about it. Unfortunately, before I did, I would spend thousands lost in Time and Space, thanks to a move that was similar to the stupid trick that Kuno would use to get out of the way in the first place."

"I don't understand," Y. Nabiki asked. "How can you be lost for thousands of years, and not be…dead?"

"Funny thing about Jusenkyo curses," E. Ranma said. "It turned out that the curse could convey a degree of immortality to the cursed. As long as my curse is not activated, I can age. The moment it does, my physical age will revert to the day that I got cursed."

"You mean, I can't die?" Y. Ranma asked fearfully.

"Oh, you CAN die, especially by unnatural means. You can also allow your male body to age until it expires. However, you and I received the curse of a drowned GIRL. That curse will insure the fact that you will not die by natural means."

"Oh," Y. Ranma said with a heavy heart. He couldn't imagine himself outliving his friends. Well, if what his older self said was true, at least he will have Ryouga, Mousse, Shampoo, Pantyhose Taro, Rouge and Herb to keep him company…

"And that brings me to my second wife, Usagi, whom I've been married to for 1000 years," E. Ranma said. "However, I was only able to move on, after MY Nabiki helped me track down the people responsible for Akane and our children's demise. When that happened, I chose to marry my best friend Usagi."

Pause.

"And I haven't looked back sense."

"So…you love her?" Y. Akane asked nervously. She didn't want to think that Ranma would be with anyone else, if something ever happened to her…

"I do," E. Ranma said wistfully. "We spent several lifetimes together, thanks to the fact that she, unlike me, really IS immortal."

Pause.

"And that is why I could not leave her, when I learned that MY Akane had come back from the dead."

"WHAT?" everyone yells.

"Yep. Turns out that yet another enemy of mine wanted—surprise, surprise—wanted revenge against me. So, they reanimated her, reprogrammed her mind, and used her against me as…'The Mistress'."

"I fought against…you?" Y. Akane said.

"Yep. Even took over entire planets to reign supreme, if I recall. Thankfully, I rescued her from a fate worst than death."

"You know, it sounds like something that Nabiki would do," Y. Ranma said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Y. Nabiki replied. "I wouldn't do THAT."

Everyone gives the middle Tendo sister "The Look".

"Look, just because I like to make a profit, that does not mean that I would harm people in the process."

"No, because it is better to get people to sell themselves to YOU than to destroy a potential commodity," said a familiar voice.

All eyes turn towards two young women, with one of them holding a baby boy.

"No way," Y. Ranma said in astonishment.

"Ranma, have been telling stories about me again?" said E. Nabiki, as she sets down her brief case. She wore her hair long, though in a bun, and wore glasses.

"No, because you probably copyrighted stuff I might say about you," E. Ranma said sarcastically. "I don't want to be charged for it."

"You know, that's a good idea."

"D'oh!"

"So, this is what you've been up to, Ranma," E. Akane said, as she held her son Kenma. She wore her long hair in a ponytail. She then scans the room.

"And I see that these are temporal doppelgangers…"

"How do you know?" Y. Akane asked.

"Because I still remember my time as 'The Mistress'," replied E. Akane.

"Did I…?"

"No, I did it all. Yes, I was brainwashed, but I will accept my actions during that terrible in order to remember those people I have harmed."

"No," Y. Akane said, as she shook her head violently. "This is too much…TOO MUCH!"

And, with that, Y. Akane runs out of the room, with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Akane!" Ranma called.

"Leave me ALONE!"

"Oh, dear," E. Kasumi said. "I do hope that Akane will be okay."

"I better talk to her," E. Akane said, as she hands her son over to Ranma. "Go to Daddy, kiddo."

"Hee!" Kenma said with glee.

"And DO behave yourself, Ranma," E. Akane said, as she leaves the living room.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm famish," E. Nabiki said. "I'm going to fix lunch."

"I'll help," E. Kasumi said.

"Me, too!" Y. Kasumi said.

"Wait, since when did I…learn to cook?" Y. Nabiki asked.

"Since I became a wife and mother, dear," E. Nabiki said.

"Um, who did I marry?"

"YOU want to know?"

"Yes, I do."

"500 Yen."

"But, I'm YOU."

"Exactly."

"…"

"Man, if seeing Nabiki getting hers like that was the last thing I saw, it was worth it," Y. Ranma said with a smirk.

"You said it," E. Ranma replied likewise.

* * *

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!" As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Wow," Y. Usagi said, as she saw her older counterpart lift the couch overhead, with one hand, so that she and Y. Usagi can mop and dry the hardwood floor. With her family back, E. Usagi wanted to help her mother get the place cleaned while she cooks a family meal for dinner. Ever since her parents died, E. Usagi was not as enthusiastic about keeping the house clean, free of dust, especially since the only room she lived in frequently was her own room…

"Just how strong are you?" Y. Usagi said, as she got her mop floor. "Just how strong are you?"

"Um, well, that depends," said E. Usagi. "I think my bench mark has been 1,000,000 tons."

"Huh?"

"That's 2,000,000,000 lbs. That means that I can lift the equivalent weight of 15 ocean liners."

"Wow!" Usagi said. "That's so strong! I bet you're the strongest one there is!"

"Actually, there are plenty of people stronger than me."  
"Really?"

"Really. That's why you have to have other abilities, mental and physical, in order to beat the bad guy."

"Oh. Then, how come you're not all…bulky? I mean, I want to be strong, but with all those muscles…"

"Actually, before I was able to master my own strength, I was bulky. But I learned over time that being 'big" can be a liability, especially when it comes to martial arts, where speed counts."

"Oh. How…strong is that guy you're married to?"

"He's pretty strong in his own right."

"How much?"

"About…100 tons easily."

"Whoa. But come he isn't stronger?"

"Well, because he doesn't have the genetics to get any stronger. You see, over the years, my body incorporated all kinds of environmental and biological conditions. Heck, when I was trapped on Jupiter, I couldn't move, until my body adapted. But, the effects of the adaptation, due to our Lunarian heritage, is allowed to occur.

"Huh?"

"We can live in any environment, thanks to our 'star seeds'. Why do you think we were reincarnated?"

"Ohhhhh…"

Pause.

"Can you teach me how to be strong?" Y. Usagi said with pleading eyes. "PLEASE?"

"I can't."

"Why not? I'm you, right?"

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know if what I say to you or do with you will have an effect on my own personal history. Besides, it'll take ages before you get anywhere near my strength levels."

"Oh, I see…"

"But, I can show you a neat trick that simulates super-strength," E. Usagi said, as she looks down at the floor. "You're done?"

"Yeah," Y. Usagi said, as she finished drying the floor.

BAMP!

"There you go," E. Usagi said, as she slapped her hands. "Okay, take out your Imperium Silver Crystal."

"You mean the 'Marboroshi no Ginzuisho'?" Y. Usagi asked.

"Uh, yeah," E. Usagi said, remember that her younger counterpart doesn't know English, and thus would not necessarily know the direct translation for certain words.

"Okay!" Y. Usagi said, as she took out her Sacred Chalice from pocket space. Holding it in her hands, Y. Usagi said a prayer, and caused the chalice to open it.

Hummmmmmm…

"Good!" E. Usagi said with a smile. "The crystal, which is linked to our family, is made from the essence of the Universe, like a tear. Whenever the previous wielder passes, it automatically goes to the next designated heir. We never had any siblings to contest this, and generally, there has always been one heir."

"So how will this help me simulate super-strength?" Y. Usagi asked anxiously.

"We are attuned to this power," E. Usagi said. "Normally, mostly because of sexism, we women of the House of Serenity gravitate towards the sorcery side of the power that is within us. However, on occasion, some of the previous possessor has internalized the power. In this, imagine that power flowing into you, but not through you."

"Huh?"

"Imagine the power filling your stomach," E. Usagi said. "Drink that power…"

"…"

"Think of the power of the Silver Crystal as your favorite ice cream sundae."

"Okay, I get it!" Y. Usagi said, as she imagines eating lots and lots of ice cream…

CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK…

Right before E. Usagi's eyes, Y. Usagi was getting bigger. Unfortunately, she was literally blowing up like a balloon.

"Eeek!" Y. Usagi said. "I'm getting fat-!"

"Hold on," E. Usagi said, as she touched her younger counterpart. "Just relax, while I drain off this energy…"

Slowly, Y. Usagi was getting back to normal.

"That was close," Y. Usagi said with a relieved sigh. "But…we didn't do anything!"

"On the contrary, you did good, considering that altering your body configuration was your first time," E. Usagi said. "With some practice, you can get it right-"

"Usagi," Ken said, as he enters the living room.

"Yes?" E. Usagi and Y. Usagi said in unison.

"Um, yes," Ken said as he produced a "big sweat drop". "Actually, I was talking to the older…you."

"What is it, Daddy?" E. Usagi asked Ken innocently.

Ken just shook his head. He still can't believe his daughter would grown up into a tall Amazon…

"Well, um, can you come down to the basement?" Ken asked.

"What happened?" Y. Usagi asked.

"Follow me…"

A few minutes later, the two Usagi(s), Ken, Mamoru and the two Shingo(s) were staring at E. Usagi…vault.

"Could you explain this?" Ken asked E. Usagi. "The boys and I were moving the our boxes back upstairs, when Shingo, the younger one, accidentally touched something, causing the wall to go away to reveal…this."

"Oh, that's right!" E. Usagi exclaimed, as she snapped her fingers. "I had the vault unlocked for inventory."

"Of what?" Mamoru asked.

"Probably her weapon collection," E. Shingo said drolly.

"Cool!" Y. Shingo said.

"NOT 'cool'," Ken said. "Since when have you been interested in…weapons?"

"Well, since for…ever," Usagi said, as she broke in a sweatdrop.

"Clarify."

"Let me open this thing up first," E. Usagi said, before she faces the entrance of the vault. "Computer!"

"BLEEP! Working."

"Voice activation, please."

"Enabled."

"Code: 0-6-3-0-1-9-7-8 Omega."

"BLEEP! Voice print recognized. Eye recognition and biological sampling required."

"How long is this is going to take?" Ken asked.

"Sorry about that, Dad," E. Usagi said. "I have to take extra-precautious in my line of work these days…"

A sphere with a laser probe built in juts out of the door.

"Prepare for retina scan," said the computer.

"Ready," E. Usagi said, as she had her eyes scanned.

EEEEEEEEEE-oop!

"Prepare biological sampling verification," said the computer, as a section of the wall juts out. The leveled part of the section looked like a handprint indentation.

"I hate this part," E. Usagi said, as she placed her right hand on the indentation.

"What part is that?" Y. Usagi asked.

"This," E. Usagi said, as thin, sharp spikes, spread out evenly, juts upward and through her hand.

SNIKT!

"Ah!" Y. Usagi screamed sympathetically.

"Ouch," Y. Shingo.

"Indeed," E. Shingo said.

Mamoru could only gawk at how hardcore Usagi might turn out to be.

"…"

"Honey-!" Ken said, as he was about to rush towards her daughter.

"It's okay, Dad," Y. Usagi said, as the computer took direct sample of her blood. A virtual view screen appears directly in front of the door. It displays the complete genetic sequence of the sample, before a second one appears directly below it.

"Biological samples scanned and verified," said the computer. "Welcome back, Admiral Tsukino."

"'Admiral'?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, I am a SAILOR Scout, after all," E. Usagi said with a grin, causing everyone in the room to groan. "No, but seriously, the system is linked with the 31st century via 'time link'."

"So…you really ARE an Admiral in the future?" Y. Usagi asked.

"Yep, and I earned that rank," E. Usagi said with a proud expression. "And it's still active, too. However, in THIS era, I am an officer with the United States Air Force."

"You're an American citizen?" Ken asked in a shocked expression.

"Yep. I am one of those rare individuals with dual citizenship."

"See, Mamoru?" Y. Usagi said, as she turns towards her boyfriend. "I could have gone to America with you."

"Usagi, you couldn't have because you are sixteen years old," Mamoru said. He then turns toward the older Usagi.

"How can you have become an officer in the American military?"

"I have my connections," E. Usagi said. "A lot of it is…classified, but all legitimate. But what I can tell you is that being both an immortal and a time traveler, I was able to create a life for myself in America, and from there, immerse myself as an American citizen."

Ken sighs, but says nothing. He didn't want to think of his little girl being so far from her homeland…

"But, I still call Japan my primary residence," E. Usagi said with a smile.

"Where do you live in America?" Y, Usagi asked.

"Mostly in Colorado Springs, Colorado. That's where my duty assignment tends to be."

CHUNK!

"Ah," E. Usagi said with a smile, as the vault's door opened. "Open sez-me…"

Inside was a large room filled with advanced electronic equipment, miscellaneous items and weapons…LOTS of weapons.

"You have guns in the house?" Ken asked.

"Well, I am favor of the right to bare arms, Daddy," E. Usagi said. "For self-protection."

"That's not funny, young lady."

"I'm not making a joke this time. I have real enemies who want to see me…dead. So, I want to protect myself from harm. And the room se"

"Huh, that's an understatement," E. Shingo said with a smirk.

"We really need to have a talk about establishing certain boundaries around here," Ken said.

Meanwhile…

"Akane?" said E. Akane, as she presses her head against the door of her old room.

"Go away!" Y. Akane yelled.

"It's kind of weird trying to talk…to myself."

Pause.

"You don't want your Ranma to tease you for…talking to yourself, eh?"

Pause.

CHUNK!

E. Akane looks at the Y. Akane, who was apparently crying.

"What do YOU want?" Y. Akane said.

"I just want to talk, that's all," E. Akane said.

"Why should I? You're ME. You know everything about ME."

"But do YOU know everything about ME?"

"Um, yeah, I do!"

E. Akane gives Y. Akane an expectant look.

"Okay, okay, but why should we talk about anything? You are my future. There is nothing that you can tell me to not believe THAT."

"Well, that's just it. I am your future, which means that I might know something things that can help you be a better martial artist."

"Really?" Y. Akane said excitedly. "You're not pulling my leg are you?"

"No. However, there is a catch."

"And that is…?"

"I'll teach you a few things, if you tell me what's bothering you."

"…"

"Deal?"

"Oh, alright…"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!" As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Meanwhile, Elder Nabiki is helping Elder Nodoka, Elder Kasumi and Younger Kasumi fix the family meal, as Younger Nabiki leans on the entrance of the kitchen while watching her older counterpart.

"I must say that I am…surprised that little sister will become such an accomplished cook," Y. Kasumi said, as she did her own preparation.

"Many things have changed, Kasumi," E. Kasumi said, as she completes her task. She then turns towards E. Nabiki.

"And for the better."

"I still don't cook on a regular basis," said E. Nabiki, as she performed her own tasks. "I'm too busy these days, and I have servants for that."

"Wait," Y. Nabiki said, as she steps forth. "You have servants?"

"Yes," E. Nabiki said without looking at her younger counterpart.

"So, you married into money, then."

"Actually, I had earned my personal wealth before I had gotten married to my husband, kiddo," E. Nabiki said. "No, I married into STATUS."

"Ah, so you married into the Kuno clan, then."

"Did my lapel pin on my suit give you any clues, dear?" E. Nabiki said with a smirk. "Or did Ranma, my Ranma tell you this?"

"How did you-?"

"He asked if I wouldn't mind telling you this, if it means you stop snooping around HIM, knowing that you would want to know why I would marry Tatewaki Kuno."

"…"

"And you still owe me 500 yen."

"How-?"

"I actually notarized by biography, shortly I joined the Mishima Zaibatsu, stipulating that anyone acquiring all information concerning yours truly will be charged a users fee."

"You can't do that," Y. Nabiki said. "There is a free speech right in this country-"

From pocket space, E. Nabiki produces a signed document by the previous Prime Minister of Japan, the reigning Emperor of Japan and authorized by the Diet.

"Whoa," Y. Nabiki said, as she took the document. "You copy-righted yourself in the form of a constitutional amendment."

"Indeed. That's how I become rich, and why the media typically avoids mentioning my very name, out of fear that I could charge them a users fee. And, it allows me to keep my privacy. Ultimately, it will be up to me to wave the charge."

"…"

"Sister, be nice," chided E. Kasumi. "You do not want to traumatized yourself."

"Fine, but Nabiki has to peel the potatoes," E. Nabiki said, as she points to a pile of spuds and a knife on the kitchen table.

Still wanting more about her older counterpart, Y. Nabiki decided to peel the potatoes, something that she would have avoided like the plague.

"I haven't done this before, really," Y. Nabiki said, as she took the knife.

"Use the potato peeler," E. Kasumi said, as she pulls out a peeler from the drawer, before she handed it to Y. Nabiki.

"Her, thanks," Y. Nabiki said, as she began to peel the potatoes…

"I always hoped that little sister would learn how to cook," Y. Kasumi said.

"Why didn't you?" E. Kasumi asked.

"I…I don not know," Y. Kasumi said. "I assumed that we all have our place in this household of ours."

"That is true. However, by not allowing Nabiki and Akane to learn how to properly run a household, a part of their learning was ignored."

"I didn't mean that to happen…"

"You should not be cross with Kasumi, Kasumi," Y. Nabiki said defensively. "Running the household is what she wanted to do."

"Because it was my…OUR obligation to do so, since Father was not well after Mother's death," E. Kasumi said. "Why do you think others see us as uncouth? Because we, in dealing with Mother's death, did not have the proper grounding to be normal."

"You mean old fashion," Y. Nabiki said.

"No, normal," E. Nabiki interjected, as she turned to face her younger counterpart. "We all have our own desires, which is fine. However, we should not pursue those desires at the expense of our relationships with others…as a means of covering up the loss of a loved one."

Y. Nabiki looked at her older counterpart with a shocked expression.

'Am…I going to be this person?' Y. Nabiki thought…

"Look, you're going to go through some fundamental changes, as will the younger Kasumi, in a few years," E. Nabiki said. "It's because of what happens that I…expanded my world view of things."

"And it will not be easy to cope with these changes either," E. Kasumi said, as she turns to address the younger Nabiki. "Do you remember how I responded to you and the others earlier?"

"Yes…"

"I did so because of what had happened to MY family, Nabiki, at the hands of several of Ranma's 'friends', and I am not referring to Tatewaki, Ryouga and Brother Mousse."

"Oh?" Y. Nabiki asked curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"There are very bad men out there…really bad," E. Nabiki said. "We've been dealing with those sorts do to our association with Ranma."

"So, it's Saotome's fault then," Y. Nabiki replied.

"Perhaps, but then again, considering the fact that Ranma had did what he was suppose to do, in order to save lives, our discomfort is a price to pay for the safety of not only Japan, not only for the Earth, but for the Universe at large."

Pause.

"Plus, I, for example, would have become a target for revenge purposes anyway, since Ranma and I had been…in a relationship."

Y. Nabiki widens her eyes open in surprise.

"You don't mean-?" Y. Nabiki stammered.

"Let's just say that I was his girlfriend in every way that matters for a while, before he married Akane…the second time," E. Nabiki said with a smirk.

"Oh, my," Y. Kasumi replied.

"But that was a long time ago," E. Nabiki said, deciding that she would not tell her younger part that in her immortal guise, as the Norse goddess Lokidis, such a prohibition was not entirely iron-clad…

"And I am happy with my 'Tate-kun'."

"I don't believe it," Y. Nabiki said, as she shook her head in disbelief.

"As I said, a lot of things have changed, from the time of where you come from until now," E. Nabiki said. "And it is because of what happened in the space of those times that I made the decision to embrace family in the fullest sense…"

E. Nabiki turns around to show her dish: Oden, which was a stew-like meal that consists of daikon radish, hanpen (fish cakes), chikuwa (fish cakes), boiled eggs, konnyaku (yam cake) and a few extra extra ingredients.

"Wow," Y. Nabiki said, impressed by the presentation and aroma of the stew. "Can I…?"

"Sure, you can," E. Nabiki said with a pleasant smile.

"You're not going to charge me to taste it, are you?"

"It depends on you 'review'."

Taken a ladle, Nabiki dips it into the pot, and takes a sip.

"This…is pretty good!" Y. Nabiki said.

"Good. That will be 50 yen."

"But…I gave your dish a good review!"

"Ah, but I never said I wouldn't, now did I? Besides, as the proverbial customer, you have declared that you are satisfied with your meal, yes?"

"…"

"Oh, stop teasing her," E. Kasumi said with a giggle.

"Hey, I like to keep myself on HER toes," E. Nabiki said with a smile.

Y. Kasumi takes a sip of the stew.

"Oh, my!" Y. Kasumi said with a smile. "This is wonderful!"

"I had help from my older sister, once I gave up my arrogance," E. Nabiki said, as she looks at E. Kasumi with love in her eyes. "She got me through my first pregnancy, too, and I can never really repay that kindness."

There was a palpable silence in the kitchen.

"Well, whatever you did to help 'me' be a better cook, I'm all for it," Y. Nabiki said, as she took another sip of her older counterpart's stew.

"If you think what my Kasumi did was a miracle, you should consider this: Akane is a better cook than ME," E. Nabiki said.

"What?" Y. Kasumi and Y. Nabiki said in unison, and in surprise.

"Fancy that, eh?"

Meanwhile, E. Ranma was in deep contemplation, in the backyard, while his younger counterpart, and the younger version of his father and his father-in-law continued to pester him…

"Come on!" Y. Ranma said. "I know you can teach me stuff."

"Why didn't you do anything to bring us back, boy?" Y. Genma said.

"How can you betray my daughter?" Y. Soun yelled.

E. Ranma turns towards these "idiots".

"Ranma, if you want to learn more martial arts techniques, you should talk to 'Pops'," E. Ranma said. "He's been hoarding a lot more techniques besides the Umisenken and the Yamasenken."

"What?" Y. Ranma said in surprise, as he turns towards his father.

"Er," Y. Genma said, as he sweated bullets.

"And while you're at it, ask him about the Uchiha clan, too."

"What's he talking about?" Y. Ranma said.

"GROWLF [I'm just a panda]!" Genma-panda said, as he played with a tire.

"…"

"And Mr. Tendo, my personal life is between me and Akane," E. Ranma said to Y. Soun.

"But-" Y. Soun replied.

"And another thing: you should start dating again, so you can actually get your life back on track."

"But my Kimiko-"

"Would have wanted you to be happy," E. Ranma said, as he takes out a business card. "Now, my wife Usagi knows a good therapist that you can talk to. After you feel comfortable, I can hook you hope with some ladies that I know. And don't worry, not all of them I have dated, and some of them are respectable."

"But that's not the point!" Y. Soun yelled, as he accepted the business card. "You have multiple wives-"

"And all of them entered into marriage with me knowing this, okay? I give Akane all the attention she needs."

"How…how can you have some many…girls and junk, and still have time?" Y. Ranma said, not really sure how to process this bit of information of himself. He was practically worse than Kuno in that regard…

"Well, there is me…"

BLIP!

"And there is us," Ranma-2 said with a smile.

BLIP!

The number of E. Ranma's multiplied with each iteration.

"And so on."

BLIP!

"And so on."

BLIP!

"And so on," said all sixteen E. Ranma(s). "We're literally like an 'army of one'."

"Okay," Y. Ranma said, as he sweated bullets. "So, which one of ya is the real one, how many of you can be produced."

POOF!

"Right here," E. Ranma said. "And I can produce as many 'copies' of me as long as I have the energy for it."

"Oh. Well, you can teach me THAT."

"So you can be lazier than you are now? Please."

"But that's an awesome technique you have."

"Well, fine, but, as I said, the Old Man should teach you first, so you can have a solid foundation. Besides, certain techniques that I can do now can't be accessed until the Old Man releases the mental blocks from your mind."

"Oh, really?" Y. Ranma said, as he turns towards the Panda Man, as he cracked his knuckles. "We got to talk…"

"Akane, I'm so sorry!" Y. Soun laments.

As Y. Ranma and his father start fighting, and as Y. Soun continues to lament over failing his daughter Akane, E. Ranma continues his meditations.

'Idiots,' E. Ranma thought, as he continued to contemplate his thoughts.

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!" As always, C&C are welcomed.  
**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay," Akane," E. Akane said, as she completes her stretches before checking her "top knot. She was wearing her yellow "gi". However, her "belt" had the hash marks of an instructor. At the same time, Y. Akane wore the older Akane's spare gi, and wore a standard black belt.

"I want you to try to hit me, and pay attention how I respond," E. Akane replied.

"How is that going to help me?" Y. Akane asked.

"You observe how I distribute my 'ki', that's how," E. Akane said. "Normally, when martial artists fight, each fighter pays attention to the movement of the foot, or the twitching of the muscle."  
"Okay, I see what you mean," Y. Akane said with a nod. "I can guess the other person's next move based upon his or her footwork."

"Right. A way to overcome that is by reading how the ki is distributed, first by learning how one's aura is shifted, and then internally."

"'Internally'?" Y. Akane said, as she gawked. "How is that even possible?"

"Because you are looking at the distribution of the energy patterns."

"That's kind of hard."

"Oh, really?" E. Akane said, as she smiled knowingly. "Well, I'm sure that…YOUR Ranma could learn this."

"We'll see about THAT," Y. Akane said with determination, as she gets into a fighting stance.

"Okay, then," E. Akane said, as she intertwined her fingers in front of herself. "Hit me. And don't go easy on me, simply because I am YOU."

"Okay, then…HERE I come!"

Y. Akane runs towards E. Akane with purpose. She then throws a punch, only to realize that she did not connect.

"Huh?"

"You just left yourself wide open, dear," E. Akane said on Y. Akane's side.

"You're…fast!" Y. Akane exclaimed.

"I should hope so," E. Akane said. "With all the girls always after Ranma, I better be."

"Your Ranma is a jerk, too?"

"And a womanizer, with his many wives and girlfriends."

"WHAT?"

THUNK!

"Ow!" Y. Akane yelped, as E. Akane thunked her younger counterpart's head. "Why-?"

"You and I both know that our anger has gotten us in trouble," E. Akane said. "THINK beyond your anger."

"But…it's hard!"

"I know…believe me. Think…instead of a time when you were most happy."

"Okay," Y. Akane said, as she thought about a time when her mother was alive, when she and her family went to a special place for a family picnic…

"Ha!" E. Akane suddenly said, as she threw a soft jab at her younger counterpart.

BLOCK!

"Huh?" Y. Akane said, as she realized that she had blocked her older counterpart's punch. "How did I…do that?"

"Because you allowed your skills to work for you," E. Akane said with a gentle smile. "The problem is that ever since mother's death, you've bottled up all that anger of feelings of abandonment."

"Oh," Y. Akane said. "I…I just miss her."

Y. Akane looks away.

"I guess I was jealous of Kasumi and Nabiki having more time with mother than I had."

Y. Akane then turns to look at E. Akane.

"How do you deal with the pain?" Y. Akane asked.

"Well, I learned that if I couldn't be with mother, then I would make sure that I will be there for my own children, in her honor."

"Ohhhhh…"

"But, we can think about that later. For now, use that focus of clarity to move past that anger. Once you do, there will be NO limit that you can't overcome."

"I see…"

SHOOP!

"Hey," E. Ranma said, as he peeks into the dojo. "Lunch is ready."

"Oh, Ranma, I'm glad that you are here," E. Akane said, as she glances over at her wayward husband. "I want to demonstrate something for me."

E. Ranma raises an eyebrow.

"This isn't some trick, is it?" E. Ranma asked suspiciously. "You know, not some excuse to hit me or something?"

"Well…maybe, but you and I need to spar with you in order to show…Akane that she has great potential."

"Alright," E. Ranma said, as he steps inside the dojo before closing it behind him. "But make it fast, 'cuz it's not every day Nabiki actually cooks."

"Fair enough…"

A minute later, the elder Ranma and Akane face each other.

"Okay, what?" E. Ranma asked.

"I'm going to hit you," E. Akane said. "Defend yourself."

With that, both elder Ranma and Akane simply wink out of normal sight.

"Wha-?" Y. Akane said, as she looked around wildly.

Just then, Y. Ranma enters the dojo.

"Hey, I thought the other me was going to get you and the other you for lunch," said Y. Ranma, as he goes over towards his "uncute" fiancée.

"Ranma, wait-!" Y. Akane warned.

Too late…

POW!

SMACK!

BAM!

BLAM-!

Y. Ranma felt solid punches and kicks. These came about so fast, that he buckled under the relentless assault.

FWOOSH!

The elder Ranma and Akane stop their sparring session upon realizing their mistake.

"Oops," E. Akane said.

"Ranma!" Y. Akane said, as she goes over to her fiancé. "Ranma, are you alright…?"

"I really hope we didn't create some temporal paradox or something," E. Ranma said curiously…

Meanwhile…

After having lunch, E. Usagi decided to sit out in the backyard to smoke her pipe. The legendary wizard Gandalf the White gave her the pipe as a gift, before he left for the Western Lands for good. At the same time she was looking through her "special spyglass", admiring the view…

"Yes, that's it," E. Usagi said, as she observes the activities of the Khundian warriors go through their calisthenics. The Khunds were alien warriors similar to the Klingons in attitudes, and were generally muscle-bound…which is why E. Usagi was observing them exercise using a spyglass that can see across the vast distance of space, even in daylight.

"That's it…lift that weight-"

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Y. Ikuko asked.

"Er, nothing," E. Usagi said, as she adjusted her telescope back to normal levels. "I was just…seeing stuff."

"Well, you shouldn't smoke," Ikuko said disapprovingly. "You can get cancer, you know."

"Mom, I over twenty-thousand years old…I think," E. Usagi said. "I can drink acid and only get indigestion, so it's safe to assume that 'lung cancer' is the least of my concerns. And by the way, I do drink recreationally, too."

"Well, I don't want your younger siblings pick up bad habits. At least, don't let them see you do these things."

E. Usagi looks at her mother…

"Okay, I'll avoid smoking and drinking in front of the family and around the house," E. Usagi said, as she took the pipe from her mouth. She looks at it for a long while…

"Usagi?" Y. Ikuko asked with concern.

"I was just thinking about my old master and teacher," E. Usagi said. "He…gave me this pipe when I completed my training in the ways of sorcery."

"You are a WITCH?" Ikuko asked in alarm.

"Uh, let's see. Since I study all types of magics, including witchcraft, I am a sorceress. If Wiccan was my only discipline, then, yes, I would be a 'witch'."

"But…don't you worship the devil or something?"

"Mom, I don't worship the devil. I met Lucifer before, though. Nice guy, if a bit arrogant about being right. Mephisto, though, is a complete jerk, as is Beelzebub."

Pause.

"Personally, I prefer hyper-science and techno-magic, since anyone can 'move worlds' with it."

"Oh, my…"

E. Usagi then sees that Ikuko was about to cry.

"Mom?" E. Usagi said, as she goes over to her mother. "Is there something wrong?"

"I…I should be glad that you and your brother will be able to take care of yourselves," Y. Ikuko said as she sniffs. "But…I just want to think that what your father and I have taught you really matters."

Pause.

"That we matter."

"Mom, you DO matter," E. Usagi said, as she hugs her mother. "When I was alone, you, Dad and Shingo were close to my heart, as I was whipped into submission, so that I had to server Lord Splynncrth and his Overlords."

"Oh, MY!" Ikuko said shockingly. "You…you were beaten?"

"Yes…I was," E. Usagi said, as she shows her mark, located on the back of her neck. It was a barcode within an octopus.

"I've had this thing for years…"

"Can't you take it off?" Y. Ikuko said, as she touches it.

"No. It's not just a mark on my skin; it's a mark on my soul…my spirit. It means that I must serve my master until the end of my existence."

"Oh, baby," Y. Ikuko said, as she held her daughter tightly. "I'm so sorry…"

"Mom, don't be," E. Usagi with a gentle smile. "I earned my freedom a long time ago."

"Okay…I'm glad to hear that."

"But, what kept me going was thinking that someday, I would see you, Dad and Shingo again, and that no matter what my personal condition was, I would always be accepted back home."

"Well, I'm glad to know that, Usagi."

Pause.

"Well, I better get going," said E. Usagi, as she places her telescope back into pocket space. "I got to make the rounds."

"How-?" Y. Ikuko said, as she sees the telescope seemingly disappear. "Um, never mind. When are you coming back?"

"I'm not," E. Usagi said. "Most likely, I'll be spending the night with my husband."

"Oh, that's right," Y. Ikuko said. "You're married."

"Yep. My hubby is my one and only…most of the time."

"What?"

"Er, nothing. I'll be back home tomorrow."

"Well, you should bring this husband of yours around so we can meet him."

"Oh, you would like him, Mom," E. Usagi said. "Well, if you need anything, just call out my name."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I have good ears."

And with that, E. Usagi takes to the skies.

"I have such an amazing daughter…"

A few minutes later, Usagi arrived at the Outer Scouts' home. She wanted to see Sailor Pluto regarding the temporal doppelgangers, and whether or not they were stable enough to remain in the present. But if they need to be returned to whence they came, then Usagi would need to make a decision concerning their collective "fate"…

"Huh," Usagi said, as she notices that Haruka's car was present. "They must be home…"

Usagi lands at the front door. She then uses the spare key to enter the house…

"Hello!" Usagi said, as she closes the door behind them. "Is anyone home?"

"Ah!" came a cry from the bedroom.

Hearing this, Usagi rushes over into the bedroom.

THUNK!

"Hey, is everything okay-?"

Usagi raises an eyebrow upon seeing that HER Haruka and Michiru were "with" their younger counterparts…in bed.

"Ah!" said Y. Michiru, as she covered herself.

"Hey!" E. Michiru said, as she glared at Usagi. "Do you mind?"

"Yes, that is rude, you know," said E. Michiru.

"I don't know," Y. Haruka said. "I think it's sexy that we're caught like this."

"Why do I get the feeling that I should have expected this?" E. Usagi said.

"If you're here for Setsuna, she's busy working on something at the Time Gate with her counterpart," E. Haruka said.

"And Hotaru and her 'sister' is out having some ice cream," E. Michiru said. "We have the entire late afternoon to ourselves."

"Hotaru and the other Hotaru will be back first in…a couple of more hours, after calling home first, like YOU should have."

"Two hours, huh?" E. Usagi said. "Good. That will give me time to…punish you four for not inviting me to your little party."

Usagi pulls off her clothes in one yank, and was now sporting a mast with leather and stiletto boots.

"Is that…the Princess?" Y. Haruka said.

"Tonight, I'm your Mistress," E. Usagi said, as she flicks her riding crop. "I think you four have been naughty. HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Oh, dear," Y. Michiru said, though she was secretly looking forward to this new version of HER Princess…

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. This is also a 1000-plus word chapter.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

**

* * *

**

Later that night…

"You sure you want this?" E. Ranma said, as he stood at the door of the Tendo home.

"It's all for the best," E. Akane said, as she touches her husband's arms lightly. "I can keep the 'kids' busy, while you entertain Usagi."

"My, you seem liberal on this," E. Ranma said. "Normally, you'd just give me grief."

"Oh, I'm STILL going to give you grief, Ranma, but that can wait until AFTER this crisis has been resolved."

"…"

"Have fun," E. Akane said, as he gave E. Ranma a peck on the cheek.

"Humph!" E. Ranma said, as he turns to leave. As he walks down the walk away, someone jumps in front of him.

"Eh?"

"Okay, now, you can train me," Y. Ranma said. "Now, you can train me."

"Kid, don't you have better things to do or something?" E. Ranma said with annoyance. "Besides, I want spend time with one of my wives."

"This is the problem I have with ya…with me," Y. Ranma said. "You've become nothing more than a pervert."

"Pardon?"

"Yeah. You're not with YOUR Akane, but with that weird girl with the 'Meat-balls'."

"Kid, you have a big mouth, you know that?"

"So why don't you teach me a lesson?"

"Trying to goad me into fighting you, eh?" E. Ranma said. "Alright, but if you fail to impress me, I'm going to punish you."

"How can YOU punish me?"

"Easy. I'll have YOUR Nabiki take pictures of MY female form to give to YOUR Kuno."

"You wouldn't-!"

"Yeah, I would. And you wouldn't believe how awesome my girl body is these days."

"…"

"Okay, so, let's take a tour of the world, so we can see my other life," E. Ranma said, as he prepares a modified version of the Instant Transmission (called the "Transwarp Instant Transmission Technique"). Unlike a standard Instant Transmission or a Warp Transmission, this new version allows one to travel not just across Space, but also across Time and into other dimensions, timelines and realities. However, in this case, E. Ranma will be using it to travel to a time a week earlier, so that his younger self can know more about his life…

"How is that going to help us get anywhere?" Y. Ranma said, as he felt a tingling in the air.

"You'll see…"

And, with a flash of light, both Ranma(s) disappear, and began the start of a brief adventure…

Meanwhile, in the apartment belonging to the Outer Senshis…

"Wow, that was…intense," said E. Haruka, as she laid next to her doppelganger, E. Michiru's doppelganger…and E. Usagi.

"I…I have to agree," said Y. Haruka. "Who would have thought that Bunny would grow up to be such a perv?"

"Bite your tongue," E. Usagi said, as she puffed on her cigarette. "It's called 'experience'."

"And how…"

"At least Hotaru took her younger part over to our Mamoru's place for the night, so that she can spend time with both Rini(s) and Hoshi," E. Michiru said. "Hoshi" was the female counterpart of E. Mamoru Chibi, who transferred his power to his cousin just before he died saving E. Usagi's life. Of course, there was something odd about Hoshi, considering the fact that there wasn't any record of her existence before E. Mamoru's demise…

"I…I don't want them to know about this."

"Me, neither," Y. Michiru said. "Hotaru needs to remain innocent."

"That is true, although it will be difficult to maintain that stance when she marries my husband."

"WHAT?" Y. Haruka and Y. Michiru said.

"I still say that betrothing her to Ranma is stupid," E. Haruka said.

"But if Hotaru wants to marry him, we will not object," E. Michiru said. "We just want to make her happy."

"Speaking of being happy, it's that time again," E. Usagi said, as she sits up. "What what this rabbit can do now…"

E. Usagi performs a few mudra hand gestures and-

POOF!

Not only were there multiple E. Usagi(s), but some of them were male.

"Hello, ladies," said one male E. Usagi.

"Welcome to paradise," said the female E. Usagi.

"How…how are you doing this?" asked one the Haruka.

"Learned the ninja art from one of my sons," said the male E. Usagi. "Although, I did modified it somewhat."

"…"

"Now, sit back, and let us do the work," said the female E. Usagi, as she indeed to the Haruka(s) and the Michiru(s) to proverbial paradise. After all, Usagi, male or female, was a soldier of Love…and Justice…

Meanwhile, a rift opens up above the empty lot behind the Tendo Training Hall. Someone spill out of it.

"Ha!" cried the person who was obviously female, as she fell to the ground in a heap. She breathed hard, as she sits up and looks up at the night skies.

"I…I did it," the girl said in a huff, as she pulls back her long hair. What was fascinating about her hair was that there were purple streaks in it.

"I can reclaim my life, after that witch tried to erase me from existence," the girl said, as she stands up and faces the Moon. "You hear me, Usagi? I'll have my vengeance yet!"

The next day, everyone gather around the breakfast table, with their counterparts sitting next to each other.

"More tea?" E. Kasumi asked.

"Certainly," Y. Kasumi said.

"This is weird, even for me," E. Nabiki said, as she sipped her drink.

"And how," said her younger counterpart.

"Have any of you seen my jerk around?" Y. Akane asked.

"He wasn't in his room?" E. Akane asked, as she continued to nurse her child Kenma.

"No."

"Then he must be with his counterpart," said Y. Soun, as he continued to read the newspaper.

"If that lazy boy is with that other lazy boy, I hope that he learns something from that experience," Y. Genma replied.

Just then, Y. Ranma comes strolling into the dining room, looking worse for wear.

"Morning," Y. Ranma said, as he began to help himself to something to eat. There was a moment of silence, when Y. Akane spoke up.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Y. Akane yelled.

"Yes, I wonder the same thing, boy!" Y. Genma demanded.

"Long story short, I pestered the other Ranma into teaching me a new martial arts technique."

"And…?"

"Instead, he put me into one dangerous encounter after another, and sometimes not even on Earth."

"…"

"And you know what? It was AWESOME! Man, I didn't know how much his life can be so fun."

"Well, it seems that you have had a nice adventure, my son," said E. Nodoka, as she and her younger counterpart enters the dining room with more food.

"It's a good thing that I insisted that we make more," Y. Nodoka said. "Will your older counterpart be joining us this morning?"

"Naw, he said he wanted to stop by his apartment to check up on Usagi, but he'll be by later this afternoon," Y. Ranma said.

"Humph!" both Akane(s) said in unison. "See if I care…"

"Now THAT is scarier," E. Nabiki said, as her counterpart nods her head.

Meanwhile, at E. Ranma's apartment, E. Ranma arrives home.

"Man, I didn't know how much I was a handful back in the day," E. Ranma said, as he places his keys on a nearby counter. He then notices that there was steam coming from the master bathroom.

"Huh, Usagi must be here," E. Ranma said, as he begins to strip his clothes off. "I think I'll surprise her…"

Once full undressed, E. Ranma could see that his wife was facing away from him, as she leaned over the edge of the furo with a tall on.

"Yo, your man is home," E. Ranma said.

"Uh-huh," his wife said seductively.

"You know, we have to engage in marital relations, when you are positioned like this,' E. Ranma said, as he gets into the water.

"Uh-huh…"

"I'm going for it…"

And, with that, E. Ranma makes love to his wife.

Hours later, E. Ranma backs off.

"I don't know why you insisted on remaining in one position, Usagi," E. Ranma said.

"But dear, I didn't want to spoil the mood, husband," E. Ranma's wife said, as she removed the towel on her head…

"Wait a minute!" E. Ranma said, as his alarm bells rang. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sugar, I'm your REAL wife," said the strange girl. "It's me…'Kusa Saotome'."

"Huh?"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: For those who've been keeping score, "Kusa Saotome" was the amalgam of four people: Kodachi Kuno, Ukyo Kuonji, Shampoo and Akane Tendo. She was created during a war that was erased from human memory by none other than Usagi Tsukino. You'll learn the details of this tragedy, as a bigger tragedy begins to unfold while I wrap up this story…**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Kuso v. EVERYONE for the life of Ranma Saotome. See you then…**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, E. Usagi woke up, and stretched her arms.

"Ahhhhh," E. Usagi said, as she stretched her arms while yawning. "What a night…"

E. Usagi then turns towards her bedmates, as they stirred.

"Morning, beautifuls," E. Usagi said, before lightly giving the girls a peck on each of their respective facial cheeks. "I had a wonderful time…"

"Yeah, well, I hope it's the last time," E. Haruka said. She then turns towards her younger self.

"And if you ever managed to get back to your own time, make sure YOUR Usagi remains pure? In fact, stick her in a convent, will ya?"

"I'll do what we can to personally make it so," Y. Haruka said. "By the way, you got any ointments or something? I think I got some…'carpet burn' problems…"

"Well, I got to go," Usagi said, as she poked her skin, so that a black goo could seep all over her body. The goo was actually her black 'Bunny-Girl' costume, which was actually alive with the ability to morph into any type of clothing imaginable. Normally, the costume was lurking under her skin, but since Usagi didn't have any clean clothes at the moment…

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys," E. Usagi said, as she was now wearing the equivalent of a poodle skirt, blouse, comfortable shoes and a pink sweater. "Ta…"

After E. Usagi leaves, E. Michiru turns to her bed companions.

"I don't know about you, but let's make a pack to NEVER speak of last evening," E. Michiru said.

"Agreed," said Y. Michiru, with the two Haruk(s) nod in agreement.

Meanwhile, E. Ranma was backing up, as Kusa slowly approached him.

"I don't know how you managed to survive the temporal reset, but you're not supposed to exist," E. Ranma said. "Your…creation was a mistake."

"How…how can you say that, Ranma-sama?" Kusa said. "YOU were the one who suggested that your so-called 'fiancées' should merge, because of your indecision on who you wanted to be with…"

FLASHBACK!

Day 33 of the Siege of Tokyo: Resistance HQ, Tendo Training Hall (First Lost Year).

"What's the status of our forces?" E. Ranma said, as he spoke through a secured communiqué with E. Ryouga. E. Ryouga was assigned to lead a rescue mission to a processing center, where the original Borg Queen was supervising cybernetic conversions of the prisoners of war.

"Not good, Ranma," E. Ryouga replied. "Shampoo took a beaten, and we lost half of our men."

"I thought Sailor Mercury's network 'patch' was supposed to circumvent the security grid?"

"They adapted to it."

"Okay, anything else?"

"We did manage to get a data node before blow up the place," E. Ryouga said.

"Alright, fall back to Nekomi Sector, and have Keiichi take a look at it, and then report back when you can. Ranma: out."

Turning away, E. Ranma said, as he looks away, as he picks up a chair and tosses at a far wall.

"Damn it!" E. Ranma yelled, as he clenched his fist.

Just then, E. Akane enters the room.

"Ranma?" E. Akane said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…everything," E. Ranma said, as he sat down on another chair. "Nothing I've done seem to work."

"That's not true," E. Akane said, as she picks up the fallen chair. "You've been using your knowledge of the future to fight against this Captain Maxwell."

"Akane, most of the preparations were done by Usagi, before she had gotten herself killed by the hands of her Mirror-verse doppelganger," E. Ranma said. "Humph."

"What is it?"

"You know, when I first met her, it was long after she had established herself as an experienced. I thought that she was some dopey girl who was lucky to survive. But, I would learn that she was a survivor that I could only hope to emulate."

"And you two would be friends for seven hundred years, until you returned to the past," E. Akane said.

"Yeah, although we did have a fling or two that resulted in twin daughters, one of which has sided with the enemy," E. Ranma said with a sigh. "And now that Usagi is dead, and with Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi injured, I don't know if I can lose the others."

"You…you liked them?" Akane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…no…maybe," E. Ranma said in frustration. "Look, if circumstances were different, I could see myself ending up with any one of them, being a bit more mature about that sort of thing."

"Then why ME? Why choose me after all this time?"

"Because, out of all the girls that took my notice, you accepted me into your house as a friend when I needed one," E. Ranma said. "Sure, our dads forced us, and that you hit me when you thought I tricked you, but you still cared about what I did. That made it worth trying to get my ego to remain in check long enough for us to find some common ground."

"Oh, I see," E. Akane said with a nod.

"But I still care about the others, even Kodachi, and I can honestly say that I'd miss you guys, should something happened to you all. Call me sentimental, I guess…"

"Well, you can't watch us all at once, Ranma," E. Akane said.

"Hmmm," E. Ranma mused. "Maybe not…"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that I can't watch all of you at once, right? Well, I just remembered something that Usagi showed me some time ago…"

"Oh?"

A short time later, where Shampoo was being attended to, in the same hospital ward where E. Ukyo was at the time for a previous injury, E. Ranma presents his master idea.

"So, here it is," E. Ranma said, as he opens up a small case containing a pair of earrings.

"THIS is your plan?" E. Akane said incredulously, as she first takes a look at the earrings, and then at Ranma.

"Sugar, I like the fact that you're visiting us, and all, but what do you really want?" E. Ukyo asked.

"Husband is here to visit ME," E. Shampoo replied.

"Ranma-sama is simply being merciful, peasant," E. Kodachi said, before she turned towards the object of her love. "But why are we here, Ranma-sama?"

"Look, these are called 'Potarra Earrings'," E. Ranma said, as he takes a look at the earrings. "According to what I have been told, these earrings can allow two people to merge together as one person."

"How does it work?" E. Ukyo asked.

"One person wears one earring on the left ear, while another person wears the other earring on the right earring," E. Ranma said. "At least, that's what I heard…"

"So, what does that have to do with us?" E. Akane asked.

"Look, without Usagi, I don't know if I can do this," E. Ranma said. "At least, not beat this foe without sacrificing people that I care about."

"Aw, you DO like me," E. Ukyo said.

"No, husband likes Shampoo!" E. Shampoo proclaimed. "And as soon as Shampoo and 'Spatula-girl' get well, Shampoo will put Spatula-girl back in hospital."

"You can try it, bimbo!"

"As you can see, I am a much better selection to have your children," E. Kodachi said, as she coos.

"Um," E. Ranma said the sweaty reply.

"Ranma, get to the point," E. Akane said, as she rolls her eyes.

"Well, I was thinking that the best way to resolve my concern over you four's safety, is by merging all four of you into one person," E. Ranma said.

The girls looked at E. Ranma as if he had lost his mind.

"Well, what do you think?"

"You're crazy if I'm going to allow myself to become a part of these people," E. Akane said.

"And 'Kitchen-destroyer' will make Shampoo weaker," E. Shampoo said.

"I don't know, Ranchan," E. Ukyo said. "What you propose sounds too bizarre, and I've seen bizarre."

"Ranma-sama, are you sure this is the only way?" E. Kodachi asked.

"I don't know," E. Ranma said. "All I know is that after these earrings are used, a new person is born with the skills of the parts, but become much stronger than the sum of those parts."

"Is this process…temporary?" E. Akane asked.

"I'm not sure, but Usagi said the effects of the earrings can be undone…I think…"

E. Ranma said, as he sets the earrings down on the counter.

"I'm not going make you guys do this. I just wanted to put the option out there."

The girls turn to look at each other.

"Well, I guess I can do this, as long as it is temporary, Ranchan," E. Ukyo said.

"As long as Shampoo's skills are dominant, Shampoo will make sacrifice," E. Shampoo said, as she eyes the earrings.

"I am willing to do anything for you, Ranma-sama," E. Kodachi said. She then turns towards E. Akane.

"What about you, Tendo?"

"I don't know," E. Akane said, as she shook her head. "It seems all too weird to me."

"What matter, Akane?" E. Shampoo said. "Too scared?"

"I'm NOT scared of anything! I'm just wondering if we're being hasty about this, that's all."

"Well, we should go ahead anyway," E. Kodachi said, as she takes the Potarra Earrings, and then immediately places one on her ear, and another on Akane.

"Wait, don't!" E. Ranma said. "You can't initiate the process just yet-"

There was a humming sound, as both girls glowed.

"If I can be with Ranma-sama this way, then I will do so!" E. Kodachi said, as some invisible force moved her and E. Akane together.

"Ranma-!" E. Akane yelled, just a both girls merged in a flash of light.

"Ranchan, what's happening to them?" E. Ukyo said, as she tries to shield the light from her eyes.

"Shampoo feels great energy from them," E. Shampoo said.

When the light died down, a new person appeared.

"Ah, I feel good," said the new girl. She had features that could be both Kodachi's and Akane's. Her frame was tight, yet thicker than a gymnast's…

"Akane?" E. Ranma said.

"No, you jerk," the girl said. "My name is 'Akodachi', Ranma-sama."

Akodachi turns towards E. Shampoo and E. Ukyo, who gulped.

"Time to continue this celestial experiment," Akodachi as she moved faster than anticipated, as she places the Potarra Earrings on E. Shampoo and E. Ukyo.

"Now, wait a minute!" E. Ukyo said, as she and E. Shampoo glowed and merged.

"Ai-yeee! E. Shampoo said, as the two merged…

"Shamkyo challenge crazy kitchen destroyer!" Shamkyo said, as she prepared to do battle.

"I don't think so," Akodachi said, as she removes one earring, and places it on one of her ears. "I will be the dominate soul, spatula harridan!"

And thus, after all that, a new being was born…

"Ow!" E. Ranma said, as E. Nabiki slapped E. Ranma.

"You better find a way to restore Akane back to normal!" E. Nabiki yelled.

"Don't you think I'm trying to?" E. Ranma said.

"What the hell happened, Ranma?" E. Ryouga asked in measured tones.

"I was scared that something could happen to the girls, and not being able to do something about it, okay?" E. Ranma said. "Look, I traveled back home after being away, but not to end up losing them again. Plus, I figured that we could use another high-powered martial artist to help our cause."

"Okay, fine, but I expect you to find a way to get Akane back, or I'll turn against you," E. Nabiki said.

"You're threatening me?" E. Ranma asked.

"No, I'm making a promise, that's what."

With that, E. Nabiki leaves to comfort her grief-stricken family.

"Ranma, I'm not going to mince words about you being irresponsible about this, but there are bigger problems to deal with right now," E. Ryouga said. "But what are we going to do with this…what's her name?"

"She's calling herself 'Kuso Tendo'," E. Ranma said, as he looks at the monitors that was fed images from the underground gym, where Kuso was training her body. "From what I can see, Kodachi's is the driving personality of this new person, because she was the one who initiated the process."

"So, what's next?" E. Ryouga said.

"I have…to make amends," E. Ranma said, as he holds up the Pottara Earrings.

"If you think I'm going to subject myself to those things…"

"No, but I want you to hold them for me. I don't want these things to fall into enemy hands, nor do I want the temptation of making a second mistake."

"And then what?" E. Ryouga said, as he takes the earrings.

"I'll have to take responsibility for what I done…"

A week later…

"…And I now pronounce you man and wife," said the local magistrate, as he closes his book. "You may kiss the bride."

E. Ranma smiles hesitantly, as he faces Kusa, his new bride.

"Face it, tiger, you hit the jackpot," Kusa said, as she and Ranma kissed.

"Huh," E. Ranma said, as he accepted his fate and responsibility, not knowing that the course of events would eventually allow the reset of the timeline he was experiencing…

END FLASHBACK!

"Yes, I made a mistake that was thankfully corrected," E. Ranma said.

"I know," Kusa said. "And Usagi, and YOU, will pay for it…with her life! HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

With that, Kusa leaps out of the window.

"Oh, boy," E. Ranma said, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose…

"What's going on here?" E. Usagi said, as she enters the bathroom.

E. Ranma turns towards his wife.

"Usagi, we have a problem," E. Ranma said grimly.

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 10**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"You really allow YOUR Ranma to do what he wants?" Y. Akane said to her older counterpart. They were going for a morning jog around the neighborhood.

"Yeah," E. Akane said, as she jogged like a pro. In fact, she was hardly winded, unlike her younger counterpart…

"But…that's perverted."

"Yes, I know."

"But…why?"

"Look, I understand where you're coming from, Akane," E. Akane said, as she and her younger counterpart rounded the corner. "Here you are: a trip into a possible future, where you see your 'jerk fiancé' having dalliances with the rivals and sycophants. Right now, you're a little freaked about the possibility that Ranma won't be true to you."

"Yeah, I am," Akane said, as she slows down. She then stops her jogging, turns away and began to shed a tear.

"Everything I have ever done for that jerk is because I…I…"

"You like him?" E. Akane said, as she held her younger counterpart's shoulders.

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's like that he betrayed your trust, after sticking up for him."

"Yeah…"

"Akane, believe me when I say that I would prefer that Ranma wasn't a womanizer and a bigamist, but…"

"But what?" Y. Akane asked accusingly. "How can you betray your self-respect by allowing him to do what he is doing?"

"Because, my dear, I died," Akane replied. "That's why."

"I…I died?" Y. Akane asked in a shocked manner. "But…you're here."

"It doesn't work like that, and it's confusing as hell," Akane said with a sigh. She looks up at the sky with a faraway look of both insight and regret. She then turns towards her younger counterpart.

"Sometime in the near future, you will marry Ranma, and he will marry you," Akane said. "This will be your first relationship, even so far as being the first time with each other."

"He…he never cheated on you…on ME?" Y. Akane replied with a blush.

"Nope, he was faithful to you," Akane said with a smile. "In fact, Ranma and I had three children before the end."

"What…what were their names?"

"I don't know if it's wise to tell you their names, out of fear of changing history, but my first child was named 'Natsume', my second was 'Karumi', and my third was 'Ranmaru'."

"I…I named my daughters after those pretenders?"

"Pardon?"

"You know, the ones who pretended to be my sisters, so that they could be the ones to carry on the Tendo Dojo."

"Right."

"But why?"

"Those two would become very close to me," Akane lied, not wanting to say that her "rivals" were actually her daughters, kept safe from the knowledge of being Ranma's children, even as she would lose her son to the Romulans…

"But, I ended up having children before I died."

"Yep," Akane said proudly. "You should have seen the look of joy on his face, when my Ranma had a son."

"He's against girls?" Y. Akane asked angrily.

"No, it's that he was afraid that his curse would make it difficult to have a son at all," Akane said. "Being an only child, he wanted a big family with both sexes represented."

"I see," Y. Akane said, as she nodded her head. "I…I always wanted to have a brother, so that I can practice martial arts and sports with, since Kasumi and Nabiki aren't into that stuff."

"You'd be surprised how much your sisters know about martial arts," Akane said with a knowing grin.

"Oh, come on," Y. Akane said, as she scoffed at her older counterpart's words. "I don't see them practice or anything."

"Exactly, so what makes you think that they don't practice any sort of martial arts?"

"Er, um…"

Pause.

"So, what…do they practice alone? And why do they hide it?"

"They do that, so that you can be the one to carry on the legacy, for the sake of Mother's legacy," Akane said, as she notices the look of disbelief. "Yes, I was surprised to learn that as well, but I would have learned sooner had I actually paid attention to things around me."

"So…what style do they practice?" Y. Akane said out of curiosity.

"Kasumi practices a soft style that emphasizes gentleness and diplomacy, to the point that she is able to manipulate her aura to affect the dispositions others around her."

"That's…impossible."

"Is it? Why do you think no one wants to harm her, or upset her?"  
"Um, and Nabiki: what style does she do?"

"Similar, but her emphasis is on guile and nimbleness. If want proof, pay attention to her eyes one night during dinner, and notice how she never blinks her eyes."

"I thought that she has some sort of condition."

"Nope. She uses a method of self-defense that calculates the actions of everyone around her, as to how she responds to them. And then, as an experiment, toss something at her while she isn't looking. You'll be amazed at the results."

"And all this time no one told me this," Y. Akane said angrily. "And for what? Just to make me feel good?"

"Akane, they, too, have issues to deal with, so don't be too harsh on them. Even after learning all this, my life never changed from the revelations, so yours won't either."

"Yeah, yeah," Y. Akane said. She then re-orients her thoughts.

"But…what happened?" Y. Akane asked. "Why did I die?"

"I died because of someone wanting to take revenge on Ranma," Akane said with a sigh. "That's why. And even though Ranma saw to it that the people responsible saw justice, he was never the same again."

"Poor, Ranma," Y. Akane said, as her heart went out to both Ranma(s). "But…he recovered, right?"

"That, he did. He would eventually move on with his life, have numerous relationships, and even gotten himself married again."

"To this Usagi person."

"Correct. But by then, I managed to come back to life."

"How?" Y. Akane asked.

"Now THAT is a bit complicated, which is something that I don't want to get into right now. Needless to say, I wasn't exactly pleased with the situation, but I understood the situation, and how much my death changed Ranma. So, I decided that the best way to remedy the situation was to accept Usagi as my 'co-wife'."

"You two haven't, um, well…"

"No, and I plan on keeping it that way," Akane said, as she made a face. "I'm willing to accept Usagi, but I'm not a pervert like SHE is…even if she's a nice girl."

"I guess so. But I'm glad that Ranma…isn't exactly being a pervert, just because."

"Stay strong for YOUR Ranma, and maybe things will be different-"

Suddenly, the older Akane stops in midsentence, as she scans the area.

"What…what is it?" Y. Akane asked in bewilderment.

"Get behind me," Akane said, as she draws out her war-hammer from pocket space. It wasn mystically charged like the Mjolnir, Stormbreaker, Stormmaker, Thunderstrike, but it was also made from Nth metal, one of the rare ores in the Universe that can disrupt the properties of the five forces of the cosmos. It was forged by the Norse dwarves, so the weapon was indestructible.

"Please, do as I say-"

Two women, dressed in garish costumes, shimmer into thin air.

"So, there is the last of you," said one woman, who was blue-skinned and had pink hair. "I hope that you're not as difficult as the others, especially the Chinese bimbo."

"State your purpose, youma," Akane asked.

"We want your little companion, of course," said pink skinned girl with the blue hair, as she points to the younger Akane. "Our employer wants her to become a component to a…special project."

"Why do you want me?" Y. Akane asked.

"You'll find out as soon as we get you to where you need to go, dear," said the first youma, as she turned to face the older Akane. "So, what's it going to be?"

The older Akane displayed a nasty smile on her face, as she slammed her war hammer into the ground, causing a thunderous roar that upsets her opponents' balance.

"Whoa," the younger Akane said, as she was amazed at how strong her older counterpart was.

"That was stupid," said the first youma, as she whistles for support.

Just then, more foes materialized. One set looked like black, spider-like with humanoid bipedal upper bodies, while the other set were cybernetic men.

"Oh, crap!" the younger Akane said in fright. "What the hell are they?"

"Shadows and Borg," the older Akane said, as she scans the dozen or so opponents.

"Huh?"

Meanwhile, across town, Ranma tells Usagi what had happened.

"And that's what…happened," Ranma said, as he towels himself off, after he took a quick shower. "So now, Kusa was insisting that she was going to have her life back, by getting revenge on you."

"I see," Usagi said, as she leans on the door frame of the bathroom. She was also smoking her long pipe while listening to her husband…

Ranma turns towards his wife, and frowns.

"Is that really necessary?" Ranma asked.

"What?" Usagi asked, as she takes her pipe out of her mouth.

"You smoking, that pipe of yours."

"Don't change the subject, Ranma," Usagi said. "You made love to Kusako, thinking that she was me. Feh. I can't believe that you can mistake me for someone else."

"Usagi, we don't have time for this…nonsense," Ranma said. "And why do you keep referring to Kusa as…'Kusako'?"

"Because, that's her name, remember?" Usagi asked.

"No, it's just Kusa, not Kusako."

"Hmmm," Usagi said, as she stands up straight. "Mind if I perform a 'Vulcan Mind Meld'?"

"Go ahead, if you want," Ranma said with a shrug.

Usagi places her free fingers on Ranma's right temple. She closes her eyes, and began to speak in the Vulcan dialect…

"Interesting," Usagi said, as she removes her hand.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"The person you know as 'Kusa Tendo' is not the 'Kusako Saotome' that I know," Usagi said.

"What?" Ranma asked credulously. "Talk sense, woman."

"Fine," Usagi said, as she blows a puff of smoke in the air. The smoke divides into two people, and forms into images of Kusa and Kusako each.

"Observe the differences in appearances," Usagi said, as she points her pipe at the two people. "Notice anything?"

"Kusa looks meaner than Kusako," Ranma said. "Wait, what are you saying?"

"The Princess is saying that we're dealing with a temporal paradox," said Setsuna Meioh, as she steps into the bathroom.

"Do you mind?" Ranma asked.

"In this particular case, yes," Setsuna replied. She then turns towards Usagi.

"Princess, we have a problem."

"Ain't it always?" Ranma said.

"Very funny, Ranma," Usagi replied. "What is it, 'Puu?"

"As you know, I've been detecting multiple temporal signatures all over the greater Tokyo area," Setsuna said. "Most of which have been localized in Nerima Ward."

"Right, you have these temporal doppelgangers running around," Ranma said. "What of it?"

"Since then, I've discovered two things. One, I discovered that the source of this problem is from the Princess' 'omega particle' experiments."

"Me?" Usagi asked.

"Figures," Ranma said. "And the other?"

"The fractures are getting worse, as evident by the arrival of Kusa Tendo, as you know."

"Don't remind me. But Usagi said that there shouldn't be a Kusa Tendo, but a Kusako Saotome. I don't understand that."

"The Princess had been in the eye of the temporal changes, when she made the changes," Setsuna said. "That is also why she knows about all the previous timelines, including the one that features the real Kusako."

"So, that psycho isn't real?" Ranma asked.

"She is, but her 'birth' was flawed. In the timeline that you are familiar with, Kodachi was the one who initiated the joining process that created Kusa. However, in the timeline that the Princess was familiar with, it was Akane, in agreement, that created Kusako, after you and Akane had married."

"Yes, I remember marrying Kusa after the fact, and it was the biggest mistake that I had made," Ranma said with a sigh.

"How so?" Usagi asked.

"Because she tried to kill you, thinking that you were competition, and that's when you banished her into some alternate dimension. I didn't agree with it, but I didn't disagree with it…albeit for selfish reasons."

"Wow," Usagi said. "That's not how I remember things at all. Kusako was a good friend who willingly gave up her only child, Genryu, so that he would be saved from being erased when I did reset the timeline."

"That's not how I remember it," Ranma said. "In fact, one of the reasons why we never had any kids is because of her, which she blamed you for it."

Pause.

"But I think I know where this is going," Ranma said, as he strokes his chin. "Stop me if I get this right. Kusa is a holdover that needs to be stopped, yes?"

"Correct," Setsuna said.

"So, we need to do something that will change things so that Kusa will go away, and that Kusako will be born, which should affect my own history."

"That is correct," Setsuna said. "Do these things, and the fractures will be taken care of."

"Good, so, where do we begin?"

Meanwhile, Akane falls to the ground, as she looks to see her younger counterpart being taken away.

"No!" Y. Akane said, as she shimmered out of the battle area.

"Don't," E. Akane managed to say, as she struggled to stand up.

"Too bad you didn't listen," said the pink-haired youma, as she reshapes her arm into a blade. "You didn't think we would win, did you?"

With that, the youma makes her strike.

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 11**

**

* * *

**

Just as the youma was about to deliver the killing blow, a red ribbon encircles the waist of the offending youma, and-

"Ah!" the youma screeched, as she is yanked away. She is then spun in the air before being let go. As the youma begins her descent back to earth, a powerful tornado is thrust into the youma dead center, tearing her to pieces.

"Yah-!"

The blue-haired youma looks up in shock, before she and Akane turned her attention towards the source of her partner's demise…

"It appears that we've returned from our latest venture, Karumi," said the taller, darker-haired girl with the long top-knot pony tail.

"Do you think Mom is okay, Natsume?" said the auburn-haired girl.

"I'm sure she is," said Natsume, as she stepped forward. "But those who attacked Mother won't be."

"Ohhhhhh, I see…"

"What are you waiting for?" said the blue-haired youma to the remaining Borg and Shadows. "GET THEM!"

The Shadows chirped, as they leaped forward, thinking that their size and scary appearance would give them an advantage…

"No," Natsume said, as she brought down her rug beater like a sword in one stroke. This enabled her to create a "Vacuum Blade" effect that sliced the nearest Shadow in half.

Meanwhile, Karumi whips her hair ribbon about, and slices the second shadow to pieces.

"I hope he didn't suffer much," Karumi said with sadness.

"The enemy does not deserve mercy, Karumi," Natsume said with defiance. "No one can defeat a practitioner of our family martial arts: the Musabetsu Kauko-ryu, and I am determined to continue that legacy-"

Just then, Borg drones, designed for combat, and familiar with the basic tenets of Indiscriminate Grappling, the foundation of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. However, there was one flaw that the Borg has when it comes to practicing this phenomenal martial arts style:

One must be spontaneous when utilizing this martial art style.

"Karumi…heads up!" Natsume yelled.

Just before the Borg drone could stick its tubules into Karumi's neck, Karumi suddenly duck down to avoid the strike. She also uses her ankles to grab the Borg by the waist, and flings the drone away. However, Karumi quickly stands up, uses her hair ribbon to snag the drone, and then whips it about, taking down a few more drones in the process like a bowling ball to a row of bowling pins.

Meanwhile, Natsumi twirls her rug beater.

"Prepare to be defeated, fiends," Natsumi said, as crouches at first before launching at her foes.

While this was going on, the first Borg drone to face Natsumi was trying to use its targeting to compute to keep track of the incoming target.

TARGET'S SPEED: 700 kilometers per second.

ABILITY TO COMPENSATE AGILITY OF TARGET: Difficult.

COMPENSATING-

With a strike that would make a samurai proud, using the method known as "Zoto-Ho" (originally used for forging methods), Natsumi used her rug beater as a Katana sword to create a clean cut, which ends up decapitating the remaining drones by the waist.

"Humph," Natsumi said with an evil smirk. "As always, my opponents' prowess is lacking."

Meanwhile, Akane sees this. She was amazed and proud that her future (or is that past?) daughters were good in Women's Anything Goes Martial Arts, but she was slightly jealous by the fact that they were still potentially better than her in the very thing she wanted to be good in. Still, having taking down the first wave of the attacks—youma, Borg and shadow alike—before succumbing to the enemy didn't mean she was a wimp by any measure…

"Mom, are you okay?" Karumi said, as she helped Akane up.

"I am, thanks to you two," Akane said, as she sees Karumi go after the blue-haired youma…

"You think you're going to stop the Mistress?" said the youma, as she prepared to discharge energy through her arms for her final attack. "Fool! We HAVE what need!"

"Then, I guess we will need to know what you mean by that," Natsumi said, as her eyes shift to red with black tomoe marks. Thus, the eldest child of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo activates her 'Sharingan'.

"No!" the youma said, as she recognized the eyes.

"I recently discovered this ability, this…Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, along with my younger sister Karumi, during our latest training journey," Natsumi said. "We came back early to ask questions about it, but saw YOU assaulting our mother."

Pause.

"That was not very smart of you," the girl said, as she began to hypnotize the youma with her eyes…

"What…are you doing?" the youma said fearfully.

"I want you to sleep, until I wake you up by the sound of my voice," Natsumi said. "SLEEP."

With that, the youma who feared Natsumi's eyes fell to the ground.

"Be lucky that you did not seriously harm my Mother, fiend," Natsumi said with menace. "Otherwise, you would have wished that you were dead, after I get done with YOU."

"Natsumi, I really wish you wouldn't talk like that," Akane said. "I don't want you to follow in the footsteps of some of your siblings."

"You mean like brother Shinzon?"

"Yes…"

"You mean like brother Genshin?"

"Yes, him, too."

"Like sister Aiko?"

"Yes, her, as well."

"And what about Genko-"

"Look, just don't go evil on me, okay?" Akane said exasperatedly. She STILL can believe that some of Ranma's kids had evil inclination, a few of which actually tried to their father…on principle.

"Yes, Mother," Natsumi said with a knowing smile. She likes to give off the EEEVIL vibe to rattle her enemies…and to worry her mother…

"Mom, what is going on?" Karumi said.

"That's what I plan on finding out," Akane said, as she brings out her cell phone from her pocket. "We better get your father's attention…"

Meanwhile, Ranma and Usagi were examining the 'omega particle' processor. With them were the two Sailor Mercury(s), as well as Y. Usagi, Y. Ranma, Mamoru Chiba and his counterpart, Hoshi Sato.

"Man, I didn't know you've become such a nerd," Y. Ranma said with a smirk, as Ranma jotted notes on his PADD while wearing his special glasses. The glasses were special due to the fact that he could read code, and thereby manipulate the data stream directly. The glasses allowed Ranma to do more than that, but data mining was what was needed now.

Ranma looks up at his counterpart.

"What?" Ranma said with mild annoyance.

"You with the glasses, and all," Y. Ranma said.

"Look, 'Mini-Me', I'm making sure that Usagi's experiments doesn't blow up this solar system."

"Huh? You're kidding me."

"No, I am not. And if I can't confirm Usagi's calculations, you and I, and everyone on planet Earth will be DEAD."

Ranma then hands over to his younger counter part his PADD.

"So, you want to give this a whirl?"

"Um, that's okay," Y. Ranma said sheepishly. "I'll just stand over here, and wait for something to hit."

"Thanks."

"Wow," said Y. Usagi, as she looks around the facility that her older counterpart and her beau were working in. "How did you get so smart, Usagi?"

"Well, it didn't happen overnight, Usagi," Usagi replied. "Fact is, when I could no longer rely upon my old charms and those around me, I had to buckle down."

"See?" Y. Ami said to Y. Usagi, as she turns away from the work that her older counterpart was doing with the older Usagi. "You CAN succeed if you apply yourself."

"But learning is SO hard," Y. Usagi whined.

"Don't be like that, Usako," Mamoru said, as he comforted his young girlfriend. "I'll always be there to help you succeed."

"Well, you can help ME succeed…in a lot of things," the older Usagi said to Mamoru seductively.

Mamoru could only gulp in reply.

"Hey!" Y. Usagi said, as she stood in front of her older counterpart. "Stop picking up my boyfriend."

"Child, I'm a MUCH better companion to Mamo-chan than YOU can ever be," Usagi said, as she pulls Hoshi into her arms. "And, I can bring friends."

"Hey!" Hoshi yells. "Don't rope me into your hedonism!"

"I don't want to be an icky woman when I grow up!" Y. Usagi whined. "Wahhhh-!"

"Guys, do you mind?" Ami said, as she glances over her shoulders. "This is really delicate work, you know."

"And I'm going to be married to blondie?" Y. Ranma said, as he made a face.

"Actually, if you grow up to be me, you'll be married to the Sailor Scouts," Ranma said with a smirk. "And you'll have a number of other women, for that matter, not to mention having a lot of girlfriends and lovers."

"What kind a weirdo are you, anyway?" Y. Ranma asked. "Look, it's great that you're this powerful martial arts grandmaster, but the rest of this…life of yours? Ugh."

"My life turned out the way it did because of circumstances I don't have under control, kid," Ranma said. "And guess what? I have no regrets."

"But…this?"

"Yes, this. You know why? Because I learned a long time ago that it's better to take control of one's life through redirection, rather than directly control matters. It's annoying, but it softens the blow when it comes to dealing with taking responsibility for one's actions."

"Huh?"

Ranma sighs while shaking his head, as to how dense his younger counterpart can get…

Just then, a call is patched through to the main communications systems of the "USS Ranusagi".

"Hello?" Ranma said aloud.

"Ranma, when you're done talking to yourself, we need everyone to get up here," Nabiki said (audio only).

"How-?" Ranma said. He could never fathom how his sister-in-law knows anything of his activities. He's going to have to sweep the ship of listening devices and wards the next time he and Usagi performs a top-down ship inspection.

"What's the problem, Nabi-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Not sure, but it appears that the younger counterparts of Akane, Kodachi, Ukyo and Shampoo were kidnapped, while their older counterparts were 'distracted'. Oh, by the way, you have visitors, Ranma-baby."

"Is it the good kind or the bad kind?" Ranma asked.

"Both, actually-"

"Hi, Daddy!" Renata yelled in the background.

"Minato-san!" yelled Tsukiomi. "You think I wouldn't find your other life without Matsu finding out?"

"Oh, brother," Ranma said in apt embarrassment.

"We're on our way!" Usagi called out, as she giggled.

"What are YOU laughing at?" Ranma asked.

"Well, you don't see ME in a similar bind-"

"Oh, Usagi, I forgot to mention that Moka and her schoolmates are here, as well Lara and her associates."

"What?" Usagi replied.

"Hello, Mother!" Moka called from the background.

"Mom, we need to talk," Power-Woman said in the background. "Hourman picked up an unstable localized temporal field coming from your vicinity, and Miss Tendo just confirmed that it was your doing."

"Okay," Usagi said sheepishly.

"Ha!" Ranma yells in triumph and amusement. "At least I'm not the one with parental issues."

Meanwhile, everyone else was performing a group sweat drop effect while witnessing this.

"…"

Meanwhile, in some secret lair…

"It's probably YOUR fault that we're in a bind like this, sugar," Y. Ukyo said, as she struggled through her binds.

"How is it MY fault?" Y. Akane asked incredulously. "This is probably Ranma's fault, you know!"

"All Shampoo know is that foe is powerful," said the younger counterpart of the Chinese Amazon. "Worthy of respect."

"This harridan is NOT worthy of respect, other than her prowess," Y. Kodachi said.

"That's because she's more like YOU than any of us," Y. Akane said. "One thing for sure is that she knows everything about us."

"And why not?" said Kusa, as she enters the containment field's cell. She was dressed in a skin-tight, black bodysuit with a utility belt and harness around her body. "I AM the sum of you for."

"How that possible?" Y. Shampoo said.

"Yeah, I've never seen something like this before," Y. Ukyo said.

"That is a very good question," Kusa said, as she checked on her prisoners' life signs. "I will say that what I do involves Ranma, the love of my life."

"I KNEW this was his fault," Y. Akane groused.

"And when I am done, he will have to accept me as his true wife, while Usagi is no more. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-HA!"

"I like her style," Y. Kodachi said with a smile.

"You would!" Y. Shampoo said.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: We wrap up this story with a revelation, a rescue and a resolution, as Kusa Tendo's gambit comes to fruition. See you then!**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Tendo Compound, the Sailor Scouts and the so-called Nerima Wrecking Crew, and a few of their younger counterparts, are assembled in the dojo, along with other guests. Needless to say the reaction to these turn of events were…interesting.

"WAHHHH!" Y. Usagi cried out. "I got monster children!"

"Mother, I'm not a monster," said Moka-chan, as she sighed. She wanted to take a break from her boyfriend Tsukune and their friends. Well, she needed to take a break from your half-sister Kokoa's attempt to kill her, or, at the very least, force her to change into her darker personality. She certainly didn't want to be in a position where her own mother, even a temporal doppelganger, would want to reject her outright...

"But you got fangs and stuff!"

"Moka-chan is only half-vampire," said Ruby the Witch. She had accompanied the daughter of the Lady of Shadows as her adult escort for her trip to Tokyo, as well as be around if Moka-sama decides to show up…

"She will only drink enough blood to survive, not to relish in the suffering of others."

"I don't know," Y. Usagi said. "But…her father is Dracula…"

"Mom, she's okay," Power Woman said, as she attempts to defend her half-sister, in spite of her nocturnal origins. "I've known Moka for years. She's a sweet girl."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Who is your father?" Y. Mamoru asked.

"Superman, actually."

"Wow," Y. Usagi said. "I got married to the American superhero?"

Y. Mamoru turns towards Y. Usagi's older counterpart.

"Is Chibiusa our daughter?" Y. Mamoru asked incredulously.

"Of course she is," Usagi said, as she kissed her Sekirei, Miya Asama, on the cheek, while wrapping her arms around her waist. Miya decided to come down to Tokyo with Ranma's Sekirei. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"But…you have all these…liaisons."

"Mister Chiba, I care for my Ashikabi very much," Miya said sweetly, as she stepped forward to defend her beloved. "And I know that you care about Usagi. But I will say this: make her sad, and I will be very disappointed."

That's when Miya exhibit her trademark demon-visage look.

"Gah!" Mamoru yelped.

"See?" Y. Usagi exclaimed. "I've become an icky-woman!"

"Oh, be quiet," Usagi said. "Now I'm feeling weird about all this…"

"I still can't believe that I missed this opportunity to be with the Princess," Haruka said. Already, she was thinking of certain possibilities for when she and the other scouts return to the past. Unfortunately for the Senshi of Uranus, so was the Senshi of Neptune.

"Don't you dare, Haruka," Michiru said.

"Um, well…"

"RANMA!" Y. Soun yelled at Y. Ranma. "How dare you sully the honor of my precious Akane with these girls?"

Y. Soun was referring to the fact that Ranma's older counterpart had his Sekirei hanging on the younger Ranma.

"I didn't do nothing!" Y. Ranma said. "This is the other Ranma's fault!"

"Matsu, maybe if we can corrupt our Ashikabi's younger persona, he'll be more inclined to make us proper women?" said the dark-haired Kazehana, as she leers at Y. Ranma.

"Well, there is a possibility that by altering Minato-san formative days, he can be properly groomed," Matsu said, as she inputted her calculations in her personal access data device.

"Good," said the blond Tsukumi, as she stares at the older Ranma, who was in a middle of a conversation with Hourman and a few other members of the Justice Society of America—Mr. Terrific, Dr. Midnite and Stargirl—regarding a temporal paradox wave that threatens to cause great harm, with the epicenter being around Japan.

"By then, he'll only know ME as the one-true bride."

"No, Musubi is one-true bride!" said the Kumo-ken mistress. "Musubi will train younger Minato to be even better fighter!"

"Ku-chan likes both Minato-san(s)!" Kusano said, as she watered her potted plant.

"Even after all this time, I'm always amazed by how much everyone 'loves' Ranma," said the old Nabiki with a smirk.

"I hear that you have had an affair with Saotome," said Y. Nabiki. She still can't believe her older counterpart had married Tatewaki Kuno, of all people. Then again, Kuno did come from a rich family, albeit a crazy one…

"Yes, and?" Nabiki said, as she cocked her head a bit.

"What do you see in him? He's uncouth, and limitedly talented."

"True, but he's good in the sack."

"Um…"

"Oh, my," said Y. Kasumi, as she placed her free hand over her mouth.

"Nabiki, that is improper talk," said the older Kasumi.

"Big Sister, don't sit in judgment over MY actions," Nabiki said between sips of her tea. "You had been involved with Ranma longer than I have."

"Oh, my," Y. Kasumi and Y. Nabiki said in unison, while Kasumi blushed furiously…

"Mom should've called us sooner if she is going to have this great adventure or something," Naruto said. "I could use the additional experience."

"Idiot, not everything has to be about training, you know," Sasuke said, as he continued to meditate.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to be surpassed by ME," Naruto grinned.

"Keep believing that, why don't you…"

"Big brother, you shouldn't take things for granted," Renata said.

"But it's true, you know-!"

"So, you're another one of Usagi's children, eh?" Y. Mamoru said with lament.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto said with suspicion, as he folds his arms.

"Naruto, be nice," Renata said with bubbly smile. She then turns towards Y. Mamoru.

"Hi, my name is Renata Saotome," Renata said with a bow. "My brother is Naruto Uzumaki…"

Y. Mamoru had trouble responding for two reasons.

One, Usagi's daughter was obviously "blessed". And, secondly, Renata was wearing her usual kunoichi mesh shirt without her undergarments, which became apparent when her jacket opened up a little.

"Gah!" Y. Mamoru yelped, as he exhibited the classic nosebleed attack. "Cover yourself!"

"Eh?"

"Humph," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Obviously, cousin Usagi has poor taste in her boyfriends…"

"You're not related to the princess are you?" Y. Rei asked. She could feel the evil practically coming from this younger teenager…

"Not by blood, I am."

"Sasuke Uchiha is Ranma's cousin," Akane replied, as she brings out a tray of drinks and snacks with Nodoka and Y. Nadoka into the living room.

"Did you say…Uchiha?" Y. Genma asked with suspicion.

"What of it?" Sasuke replied.

"Er, nothing," Y. Genma replied. "It's nothing…"

"Humph."

"Everyone, listen up," Ranma said, as he addressed everyone in the room. "First, I apologize for this inconvenience."

"It ain't enough," Ryouga said.

"That's all you're going to get," Ranma replied.

"Mom, Dad, don't fight," said Ryanko Hibiki.

"Wait, did she just call you…'Mom'?" Y. Ranma said in fear. "And you…'Dad'?"

"What?" Y. Ryouga exclaimed. "You mean, Ranma and I are going to-?"

"NO," Ryouga said. "Ranma, do you care to explain this?"

"Fine, I will," Ranma said, as he looked at his daughter Ryanko. "Ryanko was the result of the machinations of a mad scientist. Ryouga and I were kidnapped during one of our usual sparring sessions-"

"In which I was winning, by the way," Ryoug said with a smile.

"Shut up, pig."

"I don't have the pig curse anymore, remember?"

"I'm cured?" Y. Ryouga replied, before remembering that his older self had switched to the girl curse. "Oh, never mind…"

"Anyway, while I was in my girl form, the mad scientist harvest my…genetic material, and combined it with Ryouga's. One thing led to another, and Ryanko was the result."

Pause.

"She was then accelerated to maturity with the express purpose of creating the ultimate human weapon, with the skills and combat experience of both me and her…father," Ranma blanched. "Thankfully, we interrupted the process before she could become a killing machine or something."

"That was interesting, son," Y. Soun said, trying to collect his thoughts. "But what does this have to do with my Akane?"

"Two things," Ranma said. "One, thanks to the work done by the lovely Usagi-"

"Thank you," Usagi said, as she bowed.

"We learned that it is imperative that we get the younger Akane and the others back."

"How so?" Minako asked, ignoring the glares from Tsukiumi.

"All of our younger personas were taken from a moment of time, from the past. Unfortunately, we wrong when we said that our younger selves were 'temporal doppelgangers'. Well, not exactly."

"I don't understand."

"Ami?"

"Thank you Ranma," Ami Mizuno replied, as she produces a holographic projection with her younger counterpart. "Everyone has a unique energy signature that decays over time until the moment of death."

"You can tell when people are going to die temporally?" Hotaru Tomoe asked.

"Yes, we can," Y. Ami replied. "With frightening certainty, I'm afraid."

"Well, Hourman did help refine the process," Ranma said. "But that leads to our present problem."

"Wait," said Mr. Terrific said. "I think I can guess…"

Mr. Terrific quickly calculates the decay rate into a new equation.

"Of course!"

"What is it?" Stargirl asked.

"When Bunny created the process that synthesizes Omega Particles, it created a blurring effect that allowed the equivalent of a pulled muscle."

"A hernia," Dr. Midnite said.

"Precisely," Mr. Terrific said. "Now, the 'muscle' that represents Time is distending the fabric of Space/Time. That's how the younger versions of certain people showed up."

"But why just us and not others?" Makoto asked.

"Do any of you live in an area where localized reality is not defined?"

"Well, Azabuu Juuban is steeped in magic," Rei said.

"Nerima is concentrated with ki energy," Ukyo said with a nod.

"That could explain it," Mr. Terrific said. "People who are of a paranormal and supernatural bent tend to be the most affected by strange temporal mishaps than ordinary people."

"And we are certainly not ordinary," Mousse replied with a smirk.

"So, is what Usagi did reversible?" Akane asked.

"In theory, yes," Mr. Terrific said.

"Then, why not reverse the process now?"

"That's where my little story comes in," Ranma said. "The place where the younger versions of Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi are being held is that mad scientist's old lair."

"Mom, the same one?" Ryanko asked.

"The same. In fact, it seems as if that so-called 'secret lair' is listed on the villain's version of the Classified Ad.

"Minato-san, when do we leave?" Musubi asked.

"Yeah, Papa, I want to kick names and take butts!" Karumi said enthusiastically.

"I believe the correct terminology is 'kick butt and take names', Karumi," Natsume said.

"I thought I said that."

"…"

"Truly, this is a boorish lot," Tatewaki Kuno said. "But, we shall support this 'war effort'."

"Perhaps, it is our destiny to finally demonstrate to both 'Foul Sorcerers' that the Kuno clan can achieve victory," Y. Kuno said proudly.

"Again, why are we married to Kuno?" Y. Nabiki asked her counterpart, in which she shrugged her reply.

"When do we leave, sugah?" Ukyo asked.

"And do we have need for more reinforcements?" Shampoo asked.

"You will always have me, Shampoo!" said Y. Mousse, as he hugged the older Shampoo.

"Hey, she's MY Shampoo!" Mousse replied.

Shampoo sighed. One Mousse was one too many…

"To answer everyone's question: we move out in thirty minutes," Ranma said.

"Why so soon?" Y. Ranma asked.

"Word from my contacts had indicated that someone is trying to merge Akane, Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo into one being."

"What?" Akane asked.

"Ranma, what will happen if such a thing takes place?" Ukyo asked.

"And that brings up the second problem," Ranma said. "When the buckling of Time took place, the energy signatures of the past had split in half, not doubled. If those energy signatures are not restored, the people of future will lose cohesion."

"What are you saying?" Y. Usagi asked.

"The people of this era will die by temporal erasure."

"Then good!" Y. Usagi said with determination, as she looked at her older counterpart. "That way, I don't have to be HER."

"Oh, boy," Ranma said. "We don't have time for this…"

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the secret lair…

"Excellent," Kusa said, as she stepped back from her handiwork. "Soon, I shall be made whole…"

Y. Akane felt her bonds, as she looks around the chamber that she and her rivals were stashed in…

"You don't have to do this, sugah," Y. Ukyo said, as she faced a similar dilemma.

"Oh, but she does," Y. Kodachi said enthusiastically. "Soon, we all will be with Ranma-sama."

"Shampoo no want merge with rivals, especially with 'Crazy Girl'!" Shampoo said.

"But I want to exist!" Kusa yelled. "I told you that when Reality was reshaped, I was left out of the loop…"

Pause.

"And lost my child Genryu in the process," Kusa said sadly. "None of you know what it is like to lose a child."

"But we all know what it is like to lose a parent," Y. Akane said sadly. "I lost my mother, Ukyo lost her mother, as did Kodachi and Shampoo."

"Then you know the pain of loss," Kusa said. "And it's the fault of that witch."

"Who?" Y. Ukyo asked.

"Usagi Tsukino, of course!" Kusa raged. "She took my Ranma away, by being involved in his life in the first place. And then, she had one of her minions take my baby away, after she erased me out of existence…"

Pause.

"I have a right to live, you know!"

"And I agree," Y. Kodachi said. "We should proceed with the merging process immediately."

"Don't listen to her," Y. Ukyo said. "She's doesn't speak for us."

"Not that I care to have any of your opinions, you all will merge to become me," Kusa said. "Then, I will send the new you back, before Usagi met my Ranma, and then make sure that not only will Ranma be mine, but that I will 'end' Usagi for good!"

"What do you mean by that?" Y. Akane said.

"I mean what I just said," Kusa said evilly. "Before Usagi met Ranma, she was unskilled in martial arts, save for a few decent moves and techniques. Individually, you can certainly take down Usagi. However, I want to thoroughly crush her and her precious Sailor Scouts."

"You're mad."

"You don't know what it is like to live as NOTHING, Akane Tendo! It was horrible to watch reality pass you by, only to be saved by an angel...of mercy."

"Who is this angel?" Y. Ukyo asked.

"I…I don't know, other than my benefactor saved me from nothing. All I was told in return was to get rid of the Moon Princess in exchange for a new lease on life."

"How you merge us?" Y. Shampoo asked.

"Yes, how did the original merging occur?" Y. Kodachi asked as well.

"It was done with the use of the mythical 'Potarra Earrings'," Kusa said. "Kodachi initiated the process, and forced the others to join."

"Figures," Y. Akane said, as she, Y. Ukyo and Y. Shampoo turn to look at Y. Kodachi. She then turned to face her captor again.

"But it looks like you don't have these earrings you speak of."

"True, I do not," Kusa said. "No, what I am going to do is use the much vaunted 'Transporter Technology' to incorporate your respective DNA together during the transporter sequencing. Afterwards, a new being will be produced. Coupled with the use of Martian Mind Technology, I will be able to prevent the inevitable multiple personality disorder in my new body…"

Pause.

"And then, I will deposit the new body back to the proper temporal loci, with my mind in charge, and Ranma will truly be mine, but after I have destroyed Usagi. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"You're crazy," Y. Ukyo said. "I can't speak for the others, but I will resist what you have in mind with every fibre of my being!"

"Me, too!" Shampoo yelled.

"Do try to resist," Kusa said darkly. "It will make my success sweeter."

Kusa then steps back and flips a nearby lever.

"What's that?" Y. Akane asked nervously.

"In order to begin the incorporation, your energy signatures have to match. Unfortunately, I can't simply snap my fingers to do so, thus, I have to change your 'battle auras' to match. When your respective signatures match, then I can begin the process in earnest."

"How long will this process take?" Y. Kodachi asked.

"Thirty minutes. Oh, and you might feel a little…weird during this time. Cha!"

With that, Kusa leaves the laboratory, leaving Y. Ranma's fiancées alone.

"Well, we're in a fine mess," Y. Ukyo said.

"Ranma, please hurry," Y. Akane said.

Meanwhile, back at the Tendo Compound…

"Usagi, you have to change your mind," Y. Mamoru said, as he spoke to a defiant Y. Usagi.

"No, I'm not!" Y. Usagi said, with her arms crossed. "I don't want to grow up to be her! She's a horrible person!"

"Don't to talk to my Mom like that!" Naruto said, as she confronted the younger girl.

"Naruto, don't!" Renata said, as she held her twin brother back.

"I have to say this," Naruto said, as he looks away, before looking at Y. Usagi. "I'm sorry, but Mom is the best Mom I ever had."

"How so?" Y. Usagi said, as she looked at her future son curiously.

"She sacrificed her life to save me and Renata, that's what," Naruto said. "And when we got older, she came back to help me be a better ninja."

"She…trained you to be a ninja?" Y. Makoto asked.

"Uh-huh! She is even Sasuke's mentor."

"Under protest," Sasuke said.

"How…how is she?" Y. Usagi asked. "I mean, as your mentor?"

"As the 'Orochimaruko', she has mastered over 1000 jutsus, and is proficient in a number of martial arts, including cousin Ranma's," Sasuke said. "Cousin Usagi has even developed her own martial art know as the 'Lunar Senshi Fist'."

"I…I created my own fighting style?" Y. Usagi asked.

"Indeed, although I feel that it's limited due to its emphasis on femininity."

"What is a jutsu?" Y. Rei asked.

"A jutsu is a fighting technique," Renata asked. "There are three: taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. Taijutsu emphasize physical control, ninjutsu emphasizes nature control, and genjutsu emphasizes mental control."

"Can you demonstrate this?" Y. Minako asked.

"Sure," Renata replied, as she made a few hand gestures in quick success. "Transform!"

Suddenly, there were three exact copies of Renata standing before the younger Sailor Scouts.

"What I did is called a 'Shadow Clone Technique'," Renata said.

"I do not detect an illusion," Y. Ami said, as she used her Mercury Compute to perform a scan.

"It depends on how experience you are when performing this technique," Renata said. "You can make the clones as 'real' as possible."

"Whoa," Y. Usagi said. "And…I know this?"

"You will know the ways of the shinobi…and more," said Miya, as she glides towards the younger version of her Ashikabi.

"Oh, it's you," Y. Mamoru said, as he intercedes on his beloved's part. "The scary woman."

"Why should I listen to you, you nasty woman?"

"Because, my young Ashikabi, you will save my life in ways that are unimaginable," Miya said. "Before, I had been a killer of men, bred and trained to defend a man who cared nothing for those who served him. My Ashikabi disguised herself as a man in order to help us…Sekirei, but was able to free only me, through a bonding ritual."

"You mean…like Haruka and Michiru?" Y, Usagi asked.

"And more."

"But, I'm not…that way…"

"I understand you apprehension, but do you think that it was easy to accept me…in that way?"

"Um, well…"

"You should talk to her, before judging her. It would be as if you opened a book the first time, and read the ending before reading the beginning."

"As much as I hate to agree with this…person, I have to agree with her," Y. Mamoru said.

"But, Mamo-chan, I don't want to lose you!" Y. Usagi said tearfully.

"Usagi, your first duty is to be a soldier of Love and Justice," Y. Mamoru said, as he held Y. Usagi in her arms. "The fact is, our love was realized when Rini was born, and if there is nothing more after that, then I will gladly accept what lies ahead of us with eyes open."

Y. Usagi sighed, as she turns towards Miya.

"Um, what's my favorite dessert?" Y. Usagi asked.

"A classic chocolate sundae with nuts and two cherries," Miya said with a smile.

"WAHH! I'm going to be a lesbian-!"

"Hey, there nothing wrong with that, you know!" Haruka exclaimed.

Meanwhile…

"Man, I don't know if I can eat another bite," Y. Ranma said, as he leans back.

"You said it, Ranma," Y. Ryouga replied.

"More curry and rice?" Musubi said, as she presented another plateful of her delicious cooking.

'Curses!' Tsukumi thought. 'I have to influence Minato-san, so that he can choose me in the new timeline…'

"Care for some sake, Minato-sama?" Kazehana said, as she presented her tray.

"Er, I don't drink," Y. Ranma said.

"I shall indulge myself this delicious treat," Kuno said, as he accepts the glass.

"I have to learn the secret of the foul sorcerer," Y. Kuno replied.

"And maybe Saotome can teach me his secret to get Shampoo," Y. Mousse said.

"Hey, I'm as much in the dark as you guys are about this," Y. Ranma said.

"This is a most fascinating situation," Matsu said, as she recorded this outing.

"I prefer the other Minato-san," Kusano said.

"Why is that?" Homura asked. S/he decided to be a girl for the trip, as to not make the situation difficult for Ranma, his/her Ashikabi.

"He's not man enough."

"Ha, ha!" Y. Ryouga said. "She called you less than a man!"

"Why, you-!"

Meanwhile, outside, Ranma was trying to comfort Usagi.

"WAHHH!" Usagi cried, as she wept in her husband's arms. "I hate myself-!"

"There, there," Ranma said. "It'll be alright…"

"But, if she doesn't cooperate, then everything will be lost!"

"Usagi, you have to calm down," Makoto said. "Your younger counterpart is just a little freaked out, that's all."

"The fact is that we have to rescue MY younger counterpart and the others," Akane said. "I don't want this Kusa person muck up my history."

"When do we move out again, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

"Well, we have now twenty minutes," Ranma said, as he looks at his pocket watch. "The plan is that those with technical skills will hang back and prepare the timeline for reintegration. That means that, the two Sailors Mercury, Nabiki, the two Sailors Minerva, the two Sailors Pluto, Matsu, Mr. Terrific and Usagi will be the ones to remain behind to get everything ready."

"But Ranma, I should go and help straighten this mess!" Usagi said.

"You're the most familiar with the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle next to me, in relation to the Omega Particle processing. The others are to provide the appropriate level of support."

"I really should charge you for my time, Saotome," Nabiki said. "Using a trinary processing unit to solve YOUR problem isn't cheap, you know."

"Fine, I'll owe you a favor," Ranma replied. "Jeez."

"Why not charge him money?" Y. Nabiki asked.

"He pays me enough for my services," Nabiki replied.

"How much?"

"Six figures a year."

"That doesn't sound a lot."

"It is, when one gets paid in gold, silver and precious gems and stones."

"Oh."

"So, are we ready or what?" Stargirl asked. "I like hanging out like the next tourist, but I got homework to do."

"You're right," Ranma said.

Just then, Y. Ranma and friends walk out into the yard.

"So, are we doing this, or what?" Y. Ranma asked.

"We are, kid," Ranma said.

"Wait!" yelled Y. Usagi, as she runs out into the yard with her Sailor Scouts and others. "Don't go!"

"What is it?" Ami asked.

"I…I wanted to apologize to the other Usagi, before things happened," Y. Usagi said, as she faced her older counterpart.

"You do?" Usagi asked.

"Yes. It's just that, well, I was scared of losing Mamoru, after learning more about you and my…future. For that, I'm sorry for acting rude towards you."

"It's okay," Usagi replied gently. "I feel the same way whenever I meet my own future self, or evil self, or even alternate timeline self."

"Wait, I have an evil version of me out there?" Y. Usagi said.

"Two or three of them, in fact," Ami said. "We all do."

"To be fair, I don't think 'Sexy Sailor Moon' is 'evil', just naughty," Usagi said. "The only ones who really are evil are 'Sailor Chaos' of the Anti-verse and 'Dark Princess'."

"What about Orchimaruko, Trigona, Reckoning and Princess Leviathan?"

"Um, well, huh," Usagi said, as she drew a blank. She didn't know if she should mention the fact that she has a case of multiple personalities, and that a few of them are evil…

"Never mind that," Akane said, as she grabbed her gi. "We have a job to do…"

With one pull, Akane assumes the guise of Hawkgirl. She wore a form-fitting green and tan bodysuit that showed her midriff and abs. She wore a hawk cowl that flared at the sides, a harness with wings, solid gold bracers, and had a mace in her hands.

"Good to have you back, Hawkgirl," Power Woman said.

"I never left," Hawkgirl said confidant.

"Whoa," Y. Ranma said. "A-Akane?"

"I'm Hawkgirl, when I'm dressed like this, Ranma," Hawkgirl replied.

"Agreed," Ranma said, as he pulls away his clothes to wear his commando-ninja suit. He wore a mask as "Ronin".

"You're a superhero, too?" Y. Ryouga said.

"We all are in our spare time, said Ryouga, who was now dressed in his "Red Lantern" garb.

"Me thinks we have impressed our younger selves," said Kuno, aka "The Silver Samurai".

"Of course, brother," said Kodachi, now dressed as the Black Orchid.

"Alright," Ronin said. "Enough of the fashion show. We have hostages to resuce…"

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the secret lair…

Kusa enters a secured section of the lair, where time was distorted. She had to go through two doors before adjusting her body to the weird flow of time. Upon entering the inner chamber, she sees the distorted figure of her benefactor; her 'guardian angel'…

"You wanted to see me?" Kusa asked.

"Yes," said the distorted figure, whose appearance and voice could not be discerned clearly. "We are at a critical junction in our plan to rid ourselves of the threat poise by the Moon Princess."

"What about her allies?"

"They will be of no consequence, once the Moon Princess falls."

"I must say that the Moon Princess of this era is formidable, even if I manage to circumvent the resistance of her allies."

"The Moon Princess of this era is indeed formidable. That is why you are to destroy this version of her…"

A holographic image of Y. Usagi appears.

"I understand that already," Kusa said. "But tell me this: why her specifically?"

"She is the catalyst that will make all possible version of the Moon Princess…possible," the robed figure said. "The day she returns to her proper place in the timeline, she will be given a choice that will set the stage for future events…"

Two virtual windows appear next to the holographic image of the Moon Princess.

"In one possible timeline, the Princess leaves her home for a Sailor Senshi meeting in a timely fashion. She avoids bumping into Ranma Saotome, who, on this day, is in a duel with a rival. Without her accidental involvement, Ranma Saotome easily defeats his foe, and moves on. Meanwhile, the Princess arrives unaware of who Ranma is, and thus the Crystal Tokyo that I know will be created…"

"Okay, I see," Kusa nods.

"But in another timeline, the one that you know very well, the Princess leaves her home for a Sailor Senshi meeting late, where she bumps into a distracted Ranma Saotome. This would cause one of Ranma Saotome's rivals to successfully deploy his so-called 'trap', thus banishing Ranma and the Princess to another time and place. It is from this event that enables you to exist."

"But…if that's the case, then I should be helping this situation to occur."

"Not needed, since you've kidnapped the younger versions of Akane Tendo, Ukyo Kuonji, Xian Pu of the Joketsuzoku—of Nyuuchezu, China—and Kodachi Kuno. Once they have merged, you will plant them before the Princess makes her fateful decision, thereby allowing the new you to exist, even as this particular timeline collapses. That will be your reward for ending the Moon Princess."

"What about you?" Kusa asked. "Surely, you will be affected by all this just as much as I will be."

"It is…a fate that I am willing to embracing," the shadowy figure replied. "With the Princess out of the way, she can be reborn free from the influence of this age, and of Ranma Saotome…"

Pause.

"And you will have what you want."

"I am glad to know this, angel," Kusa said with a nod. "But, what about the Moon Princess' enemies? Surely, she will be needed to deal with those types of foes."

"The forces of Chaos, from Metallia to Galaxia, have already been dealt with," the shadowy figure said. "Besides, there are other 'magical girls' to fulfill their destinies as defenders against youma and other dark forces."

"And what about Rini Chiba, you know, Princess Chibiusa? Surely, she needs to be born."

"Yes, this is true, but she can be born, free from a polluted bloodline, after the Princess is reborn one thousand years from the day she was born in this era," the shadowy figure replied. "After you have dealt with the Princess, I will see to her next incarnation, as well as the next incarnation of the other members of the Princess' court."

"So…?"

"So they will live out their lives here in this day and age, and then be reborn as well. A 'win-win' for the both of us, I think."

"I understand my role, my guardian angel. I help you by helping me."

"Correct."

"Then, I shall endeavor our success," Kusa said with a smile. "And when this day is over, we shall have our deepest desires fulfilled, starting with the demise of Sailor Moon!"

Meanwhile…

"Ah-choo!"

"You okay, Usagi?" Mr. Terrific said, as he looks up from the holographic map and layout of the "secret lair", where he and his allies will initiate an assault on. They were in a war planning session within the USS Ranusagi…

"I guess so," said Sailor Cosmos, as she rubbed her nose. "Somebody must be talking about me…"

Just then, Sailors Mercury enters the Situation Room. Whenever the Ranusagi is not in use as a starship, a special room was used for command and control purposes.

"Preparations have been made, Usagi," said the older Sailor Mercury.

"Once the hostages have been freed, we can activate the reverse process," said Y. Sailor Mercury said. "When that happens, all of the younger counterparts will return to his or her point of origin."

Pause.

"There is a chance that if that happens, this timeline will be changed."

"I know," Sailor Cosmos said with a nod. "And I don't blame anyone, especially my younger self, if she is inclined to change her future."

"But what about us?" Miya asked fearfully. She was hoping that her talk with her Ashikabi's younger self convince her to accept her future as the future, but realize that she may have made things worse."

"Will there be no Minato-san?" Kusano asked.

"I don't know, Ku-chan," Miya said, as she squeezed Kusano's hand, as she looks at her Ashikabi. "Are we to be consigned to oblivion?"

"I don't know any more than you do, Miya," Sailor Cosmos said with a sigh. "Worse, we wouldn't even know what will happen should Ranma and the others be a success…"

Pause.

"Why don't you and Kusano go back to the Tendo Compound," Sailor Cosmos said. "Both Kasumi and the younger Kasumi could use company while they entertain Ranma and Akane's parents."

"But I want to be with you," Miya said.

"I know, but I need to concentrate," Sailor Cosmos said. "Please do as I ask. Oh, and especially watch Kazehana. The last thing I want is for her to get into a sake-drinking contest with Ranma's father and father-in-law."

Miya nods her head, as she moves in to kiss Sailor Cosmos on the cheek.

"If I do not see you again-"

"You will. I'll do my best to fulfill everyone's dreams."

"Really?" Kusano asked.

"Really," Sailor Cosmos said with a smile. She then turned towards Sailor Mercury and her younger counterpart.

"Do you guys have anything else you want to do?"

"Yes, we would like to join the others in combat," Sailor Mercury said, as she and her younger counterpart turn to look at each other. Her younger counterpart nods in agreement.

"Sure," Sailor Cosmos said. "Have fun, you two."

"How is assaulting a heavily fortified facility suppose to be having fun?" the younger Sailor Mercury replied innocently.

"Never mind," Sailor Cosmos replied. "Good luck, you two…"

Sailor Cosmos then looks up at the ceiling.

"Computer: beam Sailor Mercury and her younger counterpart over to Akane's TARDIS, as well as beam Miya and Kusano over to the Tendo Compound."

"Affirmative," the ship's computer replied.

And in a sparkle of light, the two Sailor Mercury(s), Miya and Kusano are gone.

Sailor Cosmos sighed, as she turns to face her allies in the Situation Room.

"Go ahead, Michael," Sailor Cosmos said.

"Alright, listen up," Mr. Terrific said, as he spoke on a secure feed line. "We only have fifteen minutes before the hostages have been thoroughly prepped for 'integration'. However, thanks to our recon teams, we now have an accurate layout of the area. Trinity?"

"Thank you," said the reality hacker, as the layout of the land changed. "From this, we can determine the weakness of the defense parameter."

"However, in our discovery, we found that those 'weaknesses' may be intentional," the younger Trinity replied.

"How so?" Sailor Cosmos asked.

"The pattern of defense, if an assault takes place, would lead the combatants to be funneled into this area," Matsu said. "The security screens are light there than at any other junction point."

"In other words, we're dealing with a trap."

"Bingo."

"Ranma, did you guys get that?" Sailor Cosmos asked, as she looked up.

"We got it," Ronin said, as everyone sat or stood around the center panel of a large room. The panel had a center column that seemed to pulse with power...

"Please stand-by," Ronin said. He then turned towards his comrades.

"Comments?"

"Yeah, when are we going to do this?" Y. Ranma said.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied.

"Wow," Stargirl said sarcastically. "Beyond the hair and facial marks, I don't see a difference."

"I still can't believe I have all these kids and girlfriends," Y. Ranma said. "I can't even deal with the legitimate one."

"It ain't easy," Ronin said, as he glances over towards Hawkgirl, who was polishing her war mace while looking at Ronin.

"It really ain't easy…"

Ronin looks around the room. Assembled for the mission were himself, both version of the Nerima Wrecking Crew (save for the captured girls), both versions of the Sailor Scouts (save for Usagi), Moka, Ruby, Naruto, his twin sister Renata, Sasuke, Musubi, Tsukumi, Homura, Power-Woman, Dr. Midnight, Hourman, Liberty Quick—who replaces Mr. Terrific as a frontline combatant at the last minute—Stargirl, Neo Sailor Moon, Ryanko and Natsume and Karumi.

"Apologize for what will happen in the next fifteen minutes," Ronin began to say. "Anyone who wishes to back down now, may do so. I won't blame you, since, the defenses of the lab may vary, but we're dealing with cyborgs, youma, mechanized combatants and henchmen. It would be easy to simply blow the place up, but lives hang in the balance, not mention the lair is within a dormant volcano…"

Pause.

"So, any comments?"

"Yeah, I do," Y. Ranma said. "Can we go now?"

Ronin smiled, reminded of his brash self.

"Sure," Ronin said. "You all have your assignments, so you'll know where to penetrate the defenses…"

Pause.

"Good luck."

With that, Hawkgirl switches a lever, activating the driver of her TARDIS, which she had gotten from the renegade Time Lord known only as "The Master"…

Outside Mt. Fuji, a Coca-Cola vending machine sits next to a series of other vending machines. It sits near an observation deck in the recreation area of the park that surrounds Mt. Fuji. However, the vending machine soon fades before disappearing althrogether.

Ten minutes later, everyone was fighting a tough fight to get into the heart of the lair…

"Shine Aqua: Illusion!" Y. Sailor Mercury called out, as she mowed down her foes with a geyser of water.

"Ulp-!" yelled one of the youma, as she and her fellow attackers were swept away.

Meanwhile, Y. Sailor Mercury's older counterpart was engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

"Ha!" Sailor Mercury yelled, as she used a sword made from hard ice to fight her opponents. She was making economical movements, as waves of youma came at her. That is, until one them proved to be good in sword dueling.

"Whoa!" Sailor Mercury said, as she blocked a blow that would have meant decapitation.

"You're good, senshi," said one of the youma, as she attempted to thrust her own bladed weapon, after pulling away.

"Thanks," Sailor Mercury replied, as she formed an ice dagger in her hands, and threw it at her attacker.

"But you got to do better than that," her attacker said, as she swats away the dagger.

Meanwhile, her younger counterpart decided to even the odds a bit.

"Sabao…Spray!" Y. Sailor Mercury said, as she engulfed the room with a dense fog.

The youma squad looked about, trying to discern where the vector of the next attack will be.

"Wait!" yelled one of the youma, as she points in one direction. "I sense an energy signature-!"

The fog bank clears up, allowing one of the attackers to see-

"There she is!" yelled Sailor Mercury's attacker, as she charges forward to run her sword into the older Senshi of Mercury.

Sailor Mercury presses her finger tips to her tiara.

"Mercury…Ice Sickle…Storm!" Sailor Mercury called out, as the moisture that was produced by the fog formed into jagged shards of ice. She then slapped her hands together, and let shards of ice fly.

"Arrrgh-!"

Meanwhile, Tatewaki Kuno and the Silver Samurai were dealing with their own youma.

"Truly it is shameful that such attractive beauties, even demonic, would engage in such common behavior," Kuno said, as he shakes his head in despair. "Curse you for making me take the lives of such darkly pretties, Saotome!"

"Do not underestimate these creatures, young one," said the Silver Samurai. "Like a rose, these beauties have thorns…"

The Silver Samurai shifts his stands.

"And like a rose, these dark beauties will be plucked!"

With one swipe of his sword, the Silver Samurai inflicts many strikes in one stroke, causing the first wave of youma to fall.

"Ai-eeee-!"

One of the youma discharges an energy bolt that wounds the younger Kuno.

"Yowtch!" Kuno yelled.

"Stay focused!" the Silver Samurai said, as he wades into the throng of the enemy. He had already took some hits to his armor, with only his unwavering confidence as a true samurai to enhance it.

"Our future depends on it!"

"Right!" Kuno said, as he focused his thoughts. "I have to remember that I am dealing with the enemy…"

Kuno then forces his mind's eye to pretend that his attackers were all clones of Ranma Saotome…

"Die!" yelled one of the youma, as she and her ilk suddenly descended to land on top the kendoist…

"HAVE AT THEE!" Kuno roared, as he spun his wooden sword around to create a whirlwind effect (called the "Senpu Ken") knocking his attackers away. He then began to strike the air around him.

"Atatatatatatatatatatat-!"

Kuno was able to force his attackers back even further, allowing the Silver Samurai to employ a devastating counter.

"Blue Thunder of Heaven…STRIKE!" the Silver Samurai yelled. As he lowered his sword quickly, a wave of energy emerged, mowing down the remaining attackers.

"And that is only the possibility that you can bring forth, my younger self," the Silver Samurai said proudly. "Practice, and you just might be able to defeat YOUR Ranma Saotome."

"I will," Kuno said, as he stood tall and proud. "I will…"

Meanwhile, Sailor Venus and Y. Sailor Venus were dealing with a juggernaut-like monster, which was the size of the Hulk.

"RRROOWRL!" the monster roared, as he smashed the ground with his massive fist. Luckily, the pair had leaped out of the way.

"So, I end up in show business after all?" Y. Sailor Venus asked, as she and Sailor Venus began to run around the monster.

"Yeah," Sailor Venus replied. "I even have my own theater downtown in Shinjuku Ward."

"Wait, isn't that near the 'red light district'-?"

"RRROOWRRL!" the monster roared, as he took a swing at the Y. Sailor Venus. However, she leaps over the fist, runs up the monster's arm, leaps over another swung fist, and then discharged her "Crescent Beam" attack into the monster's eyes.

"Arrrrgh!" the monster roared, as he tried to cover his damaged eyes.

"Actually, the government is turning the ward into the equivalent of Las Vegas in America," the older Sailor Venus said. "We're actually developing the area for tourists."

"Oh," Y. Sailor Venus replied, as she and the older counterpart began to run around the monster. "Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Two chains made from "hard light" particles snare the beast. However, the two Senshi(s) of Venus began to run around the monster in the same direction.

"Punch it!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Like I showed you!"

"Right!" Y. Sailor Venus yelled. "Speed of Love!"

Immediately, they became a blur. However, at the last minute, the duo broke off into opposite direction.

"Now!" Sailor Venus yelled, as she ran. "Love-"

"Me-" Y. Sailor Venus yelled.

"Chain-"

"CYCLONE-!"

Using their combined strength, the two Sailor Scouts pulled their respective chains, causing the monster to spin like a top. So fast that a mini-cyclone was created in the monster's wake. He flew up into the air, and through the ceiling of the corridor that he and the Sailor Scouts were in.

"Awesome!" Y. Sailor Venus yelled, as she hive-fived her counterpart.

"Yeah!" Sailor Venus replied.

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

Meanwhile, deeper in the lair…

"I feel light-headed," Y. Ukyo said, as she tried to stay awake. "It's like…my energy is being sapped…but in a good way…"

"You have to stay focus, Ukyo," Y. Akane said.

"How you do it?" Shampoo asked.

"By focusing on my strongest emotion, I guess…"

"Well, it won't matter, for soon we will be together, and then…together with Ranma-sama forever," Y. Kodachi said with joy.

"Don't you think that us merging is beneath you?" Y. Akane asked.

"Even a diamond was once a lump of coal, my rival. If I have to be a part of YOU to be with Ranma-sama, then so be it. For him, ANY price is worth it!"

Y. Akane shook her head, as she tried to free herself from her bounds once more…

"You are wasting your time," Kusa said, as she enters the secured lab, before reach for a felt-cloth, khaki shoulder bag.

"Maybe so, but as long as I can, I will never give up!" Y. Akane yelled.

"And you think I won't?" Kusa said, as she slams her shoulder bag down on a nearby table.

"But-"

"But NOTHING," Kusa said, as she stepped up to face Y. Akane eye-to-eye. "You know what your problem is? YOU are afraid to admit that I might have the better claim to Ranma's heart."

"But you're not real-"

Kusa slaps Y. Akane across the face.

"Akane!" Shampoo yelled.

"Is that real enough for you?" Kusa said. "I am as real as you and the others are. In fact, I may be more real than you are, because, unlike YOU, I am actually willing to do what it takes to demonstrate that Ranma is rightfully mine. But you? You didn't even fight for Ranma's heart until after he demonstrated that he was willing to sacrifice blood and sweat for you. And even then, it took your near-death to admit that Ranma was the one for you."

Pause.

"Face, I am the complete package, sugar. I have ALL of your strengths, and NONE of your weaknesses. But don't worry about a thing. When the day is over, you and the rest of Ranma's fiancées will have a whole new perspective. HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

Suddenly, the room shook, as a shockwave of some kind reverberated through the lair.

"They are getting closer, it seems," Kusa said, as she turns towards the main entrance to the lab. She then steps back and retrieves her bag.

"Where are you going?" Y. Akane asked.

"Whoever arrives first will receive a nice surprise," Kusa said, as she turns to look at Y. Akane.

"What if it is husband?" Shampoo replied.

"Then I have a special surprise for him AND the other him. But if it is either the Moon Princess or her younger counterpart shows up first, then I have a special gift for them as well. Ta!"

And, with that, Kusa walks out of the lab, and shuts the heavy door behind her.

"Akane, I don't Ranchan will get to us in time," Y. Ukyo said.

"No, Shampoo knows that husband will save us all!" Y. Shampoo replied.

"I suggest that you all should relax, and enjoy this penultimate moment," Y. Kodachi replied serenely.

"Creepy," Y. Ukyo said, as she turns towards Y. Akane. "I don't know about you, but, for once, I think Ranchan is not going to make it."

"I hope you're right," Y. Akane said with a sigh. "I really hope that you're right…"

Meanwhile, in another part of the lair's complex…

"Haaaaaaaaa-ha!" Y. Ryouga said, as he leaps up, and throws a swath of speckled, yellow bandannas at the monster.

"GGRAARW!" the monster raged, as he shielded his eyes.

This allowed Y. Ryouga to take his heavy umbrella, and slammed it on top of the monster's head with a thunderous roar.

"Arrrgh-!"

As the monster fell down, Y. Ryouga turned to his older counterpart.

"How are you doing-?"

Y. Ryouga's eyes widened, as Red Lantern Ryouga spews corrosive blood at one enemy.

"BLARRRGH!" Red Lantern Ryouga roared, causing his attacker to fall back out of feeling pain.

Red Lantern Ryouga then turns towards another would-be attacker. He uses his Power Ring to create a giant boar light construct than runs down another monster.

"What happened to you?" Y. Ryouga asked.

"Who do you think?" Red Lantern Ryouga replied, as his eyes glowed red.

"Ranma, huh?"

"Bingo. Now let's take out more of these bastards!"

Meanwhile, another fight was taking place…

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Y. Sailor Mars said, as she directed a swirling stream of fire at a youma.

"Aiyee-!"

"You call that a demonstration of power?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Yeah, I do!" Y. Sailor Mars replied with annoyance. Ever since she met her older counterpart, she was practically annoyed with how haughty she was. Of course, everyone joked that the older Sailor Mars' haughty behavior is the result of HER natural progression of her attitude in general.

"I'm sure that you have some fancy tricks up your sleeves, so, by all means…SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

"Of course," Sailor Mars said with a smirk. She then closes her eyes, moved into a stance similar to Northern Shaolin Kung Fu…

"Well, I'm waiting," Y. Sailor Mars said sarcastically.

Sailor Mars suddenly opened her eyes with eyes blazing with fire. Without calling out an attack, she thrusts her fists forward, unleashing a torrential flow of fire that was blue in color. The effect consumed everything in its path, and began to melt the metallic walls.

"That's power, baby," Sailor Mars replied, as her aura was engulfed in blue flames. "And that's but a sample of what you can truly do, younger me."

Y. Sailor Mars swallowed hard, wondering if being this powerful someday was the result of some corrupting element that she will face in the near future…

Meanwhile, Dr. Midnite and Y. Mousse were dealing with their own troubles.

"Filthy human!" said a youma, as she and her horde attacked.

"I have to disagree," Dr. Midnite said, as he unleashes dozens of metal balls, the size of marbles. Upon release, they immediately exploded upon contact…

"Arrrgh!"

"So, let me get this straight," Y. Mousse said, as unleashed a flurry of chained weaponry himself, consisting of blades of all kinds. "You are a doctor."

"Correct," Dr. Midnite said, as he deftly blocks a blow, and counters with another. "I am a general practitioner, with a specialty in metahuman physiology."

"And you go by the name 'Peter Mu Tsu'."

"Uh-huh…"

"And you have super-powers."

"Yes."

"And they are…?"

"I have enhanced vision powers across, but only at night."

"Huh. But you are NOT blind during the day."

"Also correct, although I still need glasses to wear during the day."

"And are you married to Shampoo?"

"It's…complicated."

"Because of Saotome?"

"More or less."

"Why not defeat Saotome?"

"It's because I am married to his 'girl form'."

"Oh. WHAT?"

"Hold on," Dr. Midnite said, as he unfurled a scroll from pocket space. "BALL AND CHAIN!"

The unfurled scroll explodes into a giant ball and chain.

"Huh!" Dr. Midnite said, as he twirls around the chain and slams the giant ball on top of the enemy.

"Humph," Dr. Midnight said.

Just then, a youma attacks, and swings her giant sword, and seemingly cuts Dr. Midnite in half.

"No!" Y. Mousse yelled.

However, upon contact, Dr. Midnite seemingly breaks up into a flock of owls.

"Huh?"

"What?" the offending youma said, as crescent shaped throwing blades embed into her back, causing her to fall down to her demise.

Y. Mousse looks up to see Dr. Midnite adjust his goggles and cowl with one hand.

"Owl Clone Technique," Dr. Midnite said. "As I was about to say, I married Saotome's girl form for the sake of Joketsuzoku law, for Xian Pu's sake, and for my honor."

"But did you…you know."

"No, I never did, much to Saotome's and mine relief. But, if Xian Pu's happy with arrangement, then I am happy…you know."

"Ohhhh," Mousse said.

"Besides, the benefit is I get to further my mastery of the Hidden Weapons Art, and others. In fact, those last techniques I just showed you were developed by family living in Konohagakure, Hokkaido. Had I not made my peace with Saotome a long time ago, I wouldn't have known this."

"Ohhh…"

Meanwhile, in yet another battle…

"Supreme Thunder!" Y. Sailor Jupiter yelled, as she directs a bolt of lightning at one of her opponents.

And then it was Sailor Jupiter's turn.

"Supreme Thunder: Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter called, as she unleashed a dragon-shaped lightning attack.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Y. Sailor Jupiter yelled, as she lobs a concentrated ball of crackling energy at another foe.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, as she spun around, and unleashed a flurry of concentrated balls of crackling energy at her foes. When she stopped, Sailor Jupiter turned towards her younger counterpart.

"Top that, kid," Sailor Jupiter said with a cocky smile.

"Oh, yeah?" Y. Sailor Jupiter said. "Okay, then: Super Supreme Thunder!"

The scope of the attack expanded lancing through a row of youma, incinerating them in the process.

"Top that!" Y. Sailor Jupiter said, as she winked her eyes.

Before the older counterpart could say anything, a monster was unleashed by the youma, in an effort to push back with the equivalent of heavy artillery. It appeared to be heavily armored with bone fragments and horns located in strategic spots of its body for protection.

"It looks like I'll have to," Sailor Jupiter said, as she clapped her hands together, as energy began to arc around her body. "JUPITER'S GLORY-!"

As the arc of energy circled around her body, her eye crackled with power, even as her hair went flying about. She then thrust forward, forming a lightning blade of some kind, made from the energy she was producing…

"STRIKE!"

The energy-based blade splits the monster cleaning in two.

"Whoa," Y. Sailor Jupiter said in awe.

"And I got more where that comes from, kid," Sailor Jupiter replied with a wink and a smile.

"You don't say…"

Meanwhile, Kusa had sent out her contingent of Borg drones to deal with the Outer Scouts, all eight of them.

"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE," said the drones. "PREPARE TO SURRENDER YOUR INDIVIDUALITY AND DISTINCTIVENESS TO US-"

"World Shaking!" Y. Sailor Uranus yelled, as she unleashed a single, devastating attack that knocks down a few of the drones.

"We must hurry," said Sailor Pluto. "From my perspective, the Borg can adapt to any attack, especially ones that are energy-based."

"Dead Scream," Y. Sailor Pluto said, as she whirls around with her Time Key Staff, and unleashed a wave of entropic energy that consumed a few more Borg drones…

"Hold that flank, you two!" Sailor Uranus yelled, as she directed her request at Sailor Saturn and Y. Sailor Saturn, while she and her own counterpart fought on. "Space Turbulence: Multiplier-!"

A ball of energy left her hand. A normal Space Turbulence Attack allowed the Senshi of Uranus expel multiple beams in all directions. However, this new version allowed for the creation of multiple spheres that shoot beams in all direction.

"Now, Old Sailor Pluto!"

"I'm not OLD, you know," Sailor Pluto said, as she slams her staff onto the floor, creating a bubble around her fellow senshi, just as the older Sailor Uranus' attack was initiated. "I am 1000 years young, and can still, as they say, bring all the boys to the proverbial 'yard'."

"Ah, since when have you developed a sense a humor…?"

Sailor Uranus's attack multiplied itself and appeared all over the area at random. And then, the energy lances exploded outward from each of them, taking down even more drone. However, a new problem arose…

"They are starting to adapt!" Sailor Pluto said, as one of the Borg drones walked through one of the barriers that Y. Sailor Saturn had erected.

"I…I don't think I can keep up!" Y. Sailor Saturn yelled, as she tighten her grip on her staff.

"I'll get us some room," Sailor Saturn said. She stabs the floor with the butt of her Saturn Glaive.

"Silence Glaive Surprise," Sailor Saturn said, as a mist enveloped the area, distorting the Borg Drone's sensors. However, they were compensating using audible and sonar. However, the Sailor Scouts were not done.

"Stand back!" Y. Sailor Neptune said. "Deep Submerge!"

The force of a crash wave was rolled into a sphere of energy, and made short work of the Borg that was nearest to her. However, the Borg behind the first Borg had absorbed the attack.

"They've adapted," Sailor Pluto said.

"And we can't risk using out more potent attacks so close to the power generator," Sailor Uranus said.

"Then, my Hotaru and I can combine attacks," Sailor Neptune said, as she looked at her former foster daughter. "Ready?"

"Ready," Sailor Saturn said, as she got to the side of Sailor Neptune, while pointing her blade in front of her former foster mother.

"Deep Submerge: Dead….Sea!" Sailor Neptune said, as she discharged another attack. This time, the attack flowed over Sailor Saturn's glaive and expanded into a torrential pour. The effect was like being dunked in the actual Red Sea, only much worse. Immediately, the Borg drones began to malfunction, and fall over.

"That should give us some room," Sailor Saturn said.

"How can you be so confidant, Hotaru?" Y. Sailor Saturn asked.

"Because, I will do anything for the people that I love," Sailor Saturn said with a confidant smile.

"With our path cleared, we should work our way to the control panel that runs this facility," Sailor Saturn said, as she walks on by the dead Borg drones. "If we get to the main power core, we can end this."

"And, if not?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Then all this will be for naught, and the Princess…will be dead…"

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

Meanwhile, in yet another part of the complex…

"Ironic, that we have to work together to stop ourselves," said Blue Lantern Ukyo, as she created a giant spatula—made from blue "hard-light"—to smack a few of her own foes. Ukyo didn't have a superhero identity per se, although she was a member in good standing with the Blue Lantern Corps. And a member's power is based upon the level of hope s/he or it possess. Thus, the more hopeful Ukyo is about being Ranma's true love, even after all this time, the more powerful she becomes. As a result, she decided to use her "superhero" identity for this mission.

"I just hope we can resolve this matter peacefully," Blue Lantern Ukyo said.

"Doubtful," said Revanche, as she created a shield made from visible, psychic energy to block a punch from a Borg drone. She then forms an energy sword made from psychic energy, and then plunges it into the drone's central power core.

"But then again, it is kind of nice to know that we're the central figure of this…nonsense," Revanche said, as she steps forward, spins around, and then cleaves another Borg drone in half. As Revanche, she was a trained assassin and minor psychic, and was seen as the Joketsuzoku's version of "Wonder Woman". However, Revanche's mission was to avenge women who suffer at the hands of evil men who were beyond the reach of the law, by eliminating them…

"Wait, where's Hawkgirl and Black Orchid-?"

Suddenly, one of the walls of the main corridors buckle inward, as a few Borg drones come from flying through the newly-made hole.

"Ha!" Hawkgirl yelled, as she flew into the corridor while swinging her war mace to bash her foes. Followed close behind was Black Orchid, who used her ribbons to either decapitate Borg drones or, at the very least, remove a limb or two…

"Sorry for the delay," Black Orchid said, as she tosses off a flower bomb at another Borg drone while rope another with her ribbon."

"What happened?" asked Blue Lantern.

"When we got separated, we had gotten cornered by Borg centurions," Hawkgirl said, as she calmed down a bit.

"So, how did you handle them?" Revanche asked.

"I pretended that they were all Ranma."

"Ohhhh."

"Well, Ranma-sama can certainly bring out…certain emotional responses," Black Orchid replied.

"So says the one who used to ambush us as a way of saying 'Hello'," Blue Lantern said with a smirk.

"Touché."

Meanwhile, in another part of the complex…

"Come on, idiot," Sasuke Uchiha said, as he punches and kicks his way through the throng of Brog drones. He then activates his newest jutsu, the Chidori Trident, as he punches into a throng of Borg drones. Immediately, his electricity arced around him, until the energy centered on his left fist before lancing out in three directions. However, the three energy vectors zig-zag into three different Borg drones, killing them in the process.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Naruto replied, as he formed two Rasengan spheres in each hand. He then performed his attack.

"Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto yelled, as he slammed the spheres into two Borg drones. This has the effect of causing the drones to spin away in a furious way.

"Come on, you two!" Renata said, as she blew a gust of wind on her kunai blades. Using chakra, Renata turned her kunai into a pair of swords with blades made from air. She then spins her "swords", clacked them together, and initiated her "Wind Release Jutsu" called "Susanoo's Wrath", after she lowers her blades quickly in a "X" formation. When the attack was completed, Renata's attackers were cleanly cut.

"This is fun!" Renata said bubbly.

"Show off," Naruto said. He still can't believe that his twin sister made Chunin before he did.

"Come on, we have more work to do," Sasuke said, as he began to run down the hallway with Renata, with Naruto bringing up the rear.

"You're not the boss of me, you know!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the complex…

"Hourman, how far away are we from the command room?" Stargirl said, as she unleashed a concentrated dose of solar energy, in the form of an "energy blast". A Borg drone adapts to the energy blast by modulating its personal shield. However, the Borg was still vulnerable to good, old fashion fisticuffs.

"We have two levels to go, Stargirl," Hourman said, as he removed his fist from the Borg drone's chest, before shaking off the translucent gel—the reason for the Borg's pale look—from his hands. Hourman has the ability to become an enhanced human—i.e. strength, speed, stamina, endurance, pre/post-cognition—one hour each day. In the old days, Hourman had once used a chemical enhancer known as "Miraclo", a chemical stimulate that had been developed for the American super-soldier program. The newest incarnation of Hourman had perfected the enhancer into a serum that allowed him to permanently have superhuman abilities; the original purpose was to get rid of the chemical addiction aspect of Miraclo. In theory, Hourman could use a dermal patch to extend the activation of his abilities, but risk death when doing so. Thankfully, Hourman has supplemented his superpowers with the usual bag of tricks that includes combat training and martial arts…

"It's hard to believe that Dr. Midnite isn't who he seems to be," Liberty Quick said, as she used her super-speed to vibrate through her Borg drone's personal force-field; she then used her super-strength to cave in the drone's armor, killing him instantly. Liberty Quick was the daughter of the Golden Age superheroes Johnny Quick—a super-speedster—and Liberty Bell, a powerful, super-strong woman who gains her super-strength whenever she hears a bell. Liberty Quick was able to combine her parents' respective legacies to fight crime and injustice.

"Everyone in the Justice Society has their own secrets, Jesse," Power-Woman said, as she unleashed her Heat Vision powers unto the Bor drones, vaporizing them in the process. "And, of course, you know my mother."

"Point taken," Liberty Quick said, as she moved onto her next target.

Meanwhile, someplace else…

"I don't know if I can do this," Moka-chan said, as she moves out of the way of a grab by a Borg drone. "I'm not a fighter."

"I know," Ruby said, as she conjures bed pains to smash the heads of her attackers. She then tosses out some seeds at the Borg drones. Understandably, they did not consider the seeds to be a threat, as they continued their assault.

"What kind of attack is that?" Natsume said, as she used her rug beater to slam into her Borg attacker, while her younger sister Kurumi used her hair ribbon to remove a few of the Borg's heads…

"You'll see!" Ruby said, as she lifts her magic wand. She then directs her magical energy to cause the seeds to sprout wildly into thick vines. When they were sufficiently entangled, the erstwhile Tendo sisters combined their attacks to create a devastating attack.

"Now!" Kurume yelled, as she creates a spiral with her hair ribbon.

"Anything Goes Wind Attack: Hiryu Carim-Bou!" Natsume yelled, as she released a horizontal spiral of concentrated chi energy. This energy destroys everything in its path.

"You did it!" Moka said with glee, just as a Borg drone suddenly materialized behind the vampire princess.

"Moka, look out!" Ruby said.

"Ah!" Moka replied, as she was grabbed from behind.

"Resistance is futile," the Borg drone said, as he plunges tubes into her neck.

"Ah-!"

"Bastard!" Ruby said, as she blasted the Borg drone into dusted.

"Ahhh!" Moka said, as she felt the Borg nano probes begin their work of Borg conversion. "Get them out of me-!"

"Let me see that," Ruby said, as she examined Moka's wound. She could see movement just underneath Moka's skin…

"What can you do for her, Miss Ruby?" Natsume asked.

"Will she be alright?" Kurumi asked out of concern.

"There might be a way," Ruby said, as she placed her magic wand over Moka's head.

"Ack!" Moka said, as her mind went elsewhere…

"What did you do to her?" Natsume asked. She wanted to make sure that her step-sister was okay…

Before Ruby could say anything, more Borg drones show up.

"Resistance is futile," said the Borg drones in unison.

"Natsume!" Kurumi said in fright.

"Hold it, Kurumi," Natsume said, as she turns to fact the new threat. "We deal with these Borg drones by the numbers-"

"No, let me," said a sexy, sultry voice from behind.

Natsume turns to see a grown-up, white-haired (as opposed to the normal pink hair color that Moka normally has). Unlike normal Moka, Moka-sama was even more beautiful, but had an evil disposition.

"About time I get to have some action," Moka-sam said, as her silver rosary cross glowed and jump. "I guess even imagining Tsukune and Moka-chan never getting together if my Mother is killed, thereby erasing me from existence, was enough to push the seals out of place for a few minutes…"

Pause.

"But I only need a moment," Moka-san said, before she virtually moved at "invisible speed".

"Whoa," Kurumi said, as she activated her first-tier Sharingan in order to keep track of her step-sister's movements, even as Moka-san rips apart her foes.

"What did you do, Miss Ruby?" Natsume asked.

"I created an illusionary spell where Moka-chan saw the person she cares the most was in mortal danger," Ruby said with a sigh. "I don't like doing those kinds of things, but it was the only way to circumvent her conditioning, in order to get the real Moka to emerge…"

Pause.

"And I don't like it."

"Then don't," Moka-sama said, as she looked around to make sure that all the dead Borg drones were indeed dead.

"How do you feel?" Natsume asked.

"Much better, thanks to my vampire powers fighting off this…infection."

"Oh…"

And, finally, and meanwhile, in another part of the complex…

"Kumo Ken Fist!" Musubi said, as she punched a Borg drone.

"Hydra Blast!" Tsukiumi yelled, as the "princess" blasted another Borg drone with a concentrated blast of water. "Hurry! We must get to where Minato-san will be at!"

"What's the rush?" Homura said, as he burnt a Borg drone to a crisp.

"Because, I want to prove that I am worthy of being primary wife…that's why!"

"Well, I'm not," Homura replied.

"That's because you haven't accepted your role as wife, yet."

"Feh."

Meanwhile, Ronin, Y. Ranma, Y. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Terra arrived.

"Finally," Kusa said, as she looks up to see the new arrivals. "You all are here, I see."

"Ranma!" Y. Akane yelled.

"Ranchan, save us!" Y. Ukyo replied.

"Save Shampoo first!" Y. Shampoo said.

"Don't save us, Ranma-sama!" Y. Kodachi said.

"Hey, why are you all tied up over there?" Y. Ranma asked.

"The crazy person wants to merge all of us!" Y. Akane said.

"Is that so?" Y. Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Kid, take it easy," Ronin said. "Don't go in half-cocked."

"What is she going to do?"

"If you think you can stop me from us being together, then you can certainly try," Kusa said. "Besides, if I am successful in my endeavors here today, you won't remember anything…"

Pause.

"So, please, be a good boy and stop me, or are you man enough to try?"

"Kid, don't do it," Ronin said. "It's a trap-!"

"I got to stop her!" Y. Ranma said, as he launched an attack on Kusa, starting with a flying kick.

Kusa raised her bamboo practice sword. It began to glow as Kusa extend her battle aura around the practice sword. Just before Y. Ranma connected, Kusa used an upper stroke that produced an energy wave that went through the young martial artist.

"Gah!" Y. Ranma and Ronin cried out in pain, as they both collapsed on the floor.

"Ranma?" yelled everyone in shock.

"How?" Ronin said, as he clutched his chest.

"What the hell just happened?" Y. Ranma replied, as he clutched his own chest. He tried to get up, but found that he was unable to move.

"I apologize for this, my love," Kusa said sadly. "As for what just happened: a friend told me how to neutralize you."

"Who did?" Ronin replied.

"I did," said the cloaked figure, as the stranger stepped out from a corner.

"Angel!" Kusa said in surprise. "You were standing there the whole time?"

"In a manner of speaking," the stranger said.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Sailor Helios said, as she helped Ronin up to his feet. "Very few people would have the knowledge to do something to Ronin."

"You're right," the stranger said, as SHE lowered her hood…

"YOU?" Y. Sailor Moon said in fright. "Setsuna?"

The woman known as "The Time Trapper" (formerly Sailor Pluto) had smirked. She brushed back her long hair, which has streaks of white locks.

"I haven't been called that name in a long time, Princess," Time Trapper said.

"What happened to you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, as he stepped forward, just in case he needed to intercede to protect his beloved.

"Time, happened to me, my Princess," Time Trapper replied.

"I don't understand," Y. Sailor Moon said.

"Actually, I do," Ronin replied. "Now, I know why MY Usagi didn't want to be here."

"Then, care to elaborate?" Kusa asked. She was unnerved by the fact that her "guardian angel" was one of the Sailor Scouts. "Why would SHE be helping ME?"

"She isn't," Ronin said, as he looks at his younger counterpart. He then turned to look at the Time Trapper.

"Am I right, Trapper?"

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**TRTSS17: Mirrored Tempus! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

"Then why is she doing this?" Y. Sailor Moon asked.

"And why rope us in this?" Y. Akane asked.

"Yes, Trapper," Ronin asked. "Why don't you state the truth?"

"You know me so well, Chaos-Bringer," the Time Trapper sneered. She then addressed to everyone, before looking at Kusa.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this, but I lied to you about you having your life back."

"What?" Kusa said. "But…all this-?"

"Was a shame, isn't?" Y. Ranma said, as he got up. He then turned to look at the Time Trapper.

"You set all this up just to get me and the other me here together, so you can kill me. Right?"

"That is very perceptive of you, for a jock," Time Trapper said. "Kusa's plan was going to fail, due to the paradox her actions would have made. At the very least, it would have erased Ranma Saotome's fiancées, negating the reason for his trip to the Tendo Dojo that first time. In fact, without the existence of Akane Tendo at least, there would not have been a Kodachi Kuno, since neither Kasumi Tendo nor Nabiki Tendo ran in the same circles that Akane Tendo did…"

Pause.

"And Ukyo Kuonji and Shampoo wouldn't be an after-thought, since they both would have ceased to exist."

"What?" Y. Ukyo and Y. Shampoo said unison.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Y. Kodachi said.

"But how would that be…possible?" Y. Akane asked. "I thought messing with timeline is like one of those science fiction programs about, well, time travel."

"Any significant disruption in the timeline will cause one of three things," Ronin said. "Either a new timeline is formed, new 'actors' will appear to fulfill the roles that would be needed to maintain fixed points in time, or the old one will simply erase. Most likely, depending on how disrupted the timeline becomes, erasure would occur."

"Brilliant analysis," the Time Trapper said. "But you forgot to mention the forth option: me."

"Then, why are you here?" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Because of my nature prevents erasure," the Time Trapper replied. "In the original timeline, I was Sailor Pluto. It was my role to make sure that the Princess becomes the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo, after the Great Cataclysm had occurred, and after the thousand years of a new ice age."

"But that changed, didn't it?" Y. Sailor Moon said. "I mean, Wiseman sent the Black Moon Family into the past to prevent me from evolving into my role."

"That was the first blow to the timeline," the Time Trapper said. "The second occurred when Sailor Cosmos arrived into the past to prevent the rise of Chaos, although she was known as 'Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon', as a way of preventing a temporal paradox. But the third was caused by Ranma Saotome."

"Me?" Y. Ranma yelled. "What the heck did I do?"

"You interfered in the Princess' life, that's what! I tried to stop you, using all manner of tricks, even so far as to resurrect the one name Gary Mitchell."

"Who?"

"What?" Ronin yelled. "So, you were the one who was behind that creeps return in the 24th century?"

"Yes, I was. But why he was able to kill YOU, his actions corrupted the Princess. Instead of becoming the Neo-Queen, she became the Empress, and ruled with an iron fist. So, I chose allies to reverse a poor decision on my part, including your death. But it only made things worse."

"No," said a familiar voice. "Things were made better…"

All eyes turned towards Sailor Cosmos, as she entered the lab.

"You!" Kusa and the Time Trapper said.

"You?" everyone else said.

"Yes," Sailor Cosmos said with a gentle smile.

"How did you get here so fast?" Ronin said.

"With this," Sailor Cosmos said, as she shows Ronin a brochure on the complex. "They give tours here."

"Huh."

"How…how did things get better?" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Because, in all cases, Ranma was there," Sailor Cosmos said, as she turned towards Ronin and Y. Ranma. "Right?"

"More than I care to count," Ronin replied.

"But…why me?" Y. Ranma asked.

"Yes, why him?" Y. Akane asked. She was getting angry about the idea that some hussy would be with HER Ranma…"

"Because, Ranma Saotome stood by my side through thick and then, that's why," Sailor Cosmos said. She then turns towards Ronin.

"With your permission, I wish to share our life together with the others…just the cliff notes."

"Okay," Ronin said with a nod.

"Thank you," Sailor Cosmos said, as she closed her eyes, as her Crescent mark glowed.

In an instant, her life with Ronin flashed through the minds of everyone present…

"I…I had no idea," Tuxedo Kamen said in astonishment.

"Wahhhhhhh!" Y. Sailor Moon cried. "I'm going to be lonely-!"

"Usagi, your fate is your own," Sailor Cosmos said. "I made my choice. Perhaps…you will make better."

"I can't believe Ranchan is going to be a complete womanizer," Y. Ukyou said.

"I'm NOT a womanizer!" Y. Ranma replied. "And I'm not going to be with…guys!"

"Actually, I was the guy," Sailor Cosmos said with a smile, after which she received a few incredulous looks. "Hey, being married to Ranma for one thousand years can grow stale, you know."

"Well, Ranma is NOT going to be a pervert!" Y. Akane said.

"I have one better," Kusa said, as she raised her sword. It began to glow.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Terra asked.

"I'm still going to win," Kusa said. "I don't care how lonely and sad you are. You are responsible for what happened to me."

"You're right," Sailor Cosmos said. "If you feel that way, then you may take your revenge."

"Usagi, no!" Ronin said.

"No, it's time to end this," Sailor Cosmos said, as she stepped forward. "You may take my life."

"Please, don't!" Y. Akane said. "I don't want you to be a killer. "You are a martial artist!"

"I don't care! You'll see that I am right-!"

The Time Trapper wondered what Sailor Cosmos was up to, when she realized what was going on. Then, it hit her.

"Kusa, stay your hand!"

Too late.

"Ah!" Sailor Cosmos said, as Kusa plunges her bamboo sword through Sailor Cosmos' heart.

"Ah!" screamed Y. Sailor Moon, as she clutched her chest.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Usagi!" Ranma Saotome said.

"I did it!" Kusa yelled in triumph. "The Moon Princess is DEAD-!"

And then, Kusa suddenly felt weak, as she dropped to the floor.

"I…I can't move! What's happening to me?"

"The Princess tricked you into killing her," the Time Trapper said. "She was the one whose actions created your existence in the first place."

"But you said-"

"I was lying to you, remember? I was using you to kill Ranma. Should he die, I win. Should you die while fighting him, I win."

"No, I win," Y. Ranma said, as he raises his palm towards the Time Trapper. "Moka Takabisha!"

Y. Ranma's ki attack went through the Time Trapper.

"Huh?"

"I was never here," the Time Trapper said. "I am trapped in the far, far future, looking back and counseling those like Kusa. Even after all this time, I cannot directly change the past, but I can get others to do it."

"HUH?" Y. Ranma said, as he turns towards his older counterpart. "What gives?"

"Why do you think I didn't attack the Time Trapper myself?" Ronin replied.

"Oh…"

"Usagi, you have to regenerate," Ronin said.

"No, not until I have Kusa's word that she will surrender," Sailor Cosmos said.

"But…you have to save Usako's life," Tuxedo Mask said.

"I know, but this bloodletting has to end here."

"But I still won't have Ranma," Kusa said with a groan.

"You have my word that I will find a way for you to find peace."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine, I surrender."

"Thank the gods," Sailor Cosmos said, as she relaxed. And then, her skin glowed, as energy began to burst from her very being and pores. When she regenerated, the younger Sailor Moon opened her eyes.

"What…happened?" Y. Sailor Moon asked.

"We won, I guess," Sailor Cosmos replied. She then turned towards the Time Trapper.

"Setsuna-"

"Do not call me that," the Time Trapper replied. "This isn't over by a stretch."

And, with that, the Time Trapper faded away.

"It never is…"

Just then Tsukiumi and her Sekirei "sisters" come running into the room.

"Minato-san, I'm here to fight by your side!" Tsukiumi said.

"You're too late," Ronin said.

"Curse you hands of Fate!"

Homura merely chuckles.

"Minato-san!" Musubi said, as she hugs Y. Ranma. "You are okay!"

"Yow!" Y. Ranma said in surprise.

"RANMA!" Y. Akane said with a growl.

"It's not my fault! It's the fault of my older self!"

"Hey!" Ronin said. "Don't rope me into your mess! I got my own Akane problem- ulp!"

Ronin felt the presence of Hawkgirl, as she stands there with her allies.

"I'm a problem, am I?"

"Um..."

"How did you do it?" Sailor Helios asked.

"From watching what happened to Ranma and Mini-Ranma," Sailor Cosmos said. "The Time Trapper apparently gave Kusa the ability to affect his personal timeline; so, if one or the other is killed, the other will soon die."

"So, you offered yourself?" Y. Sailor Moon asked.

"I had no choice. From your perspective, the future has not been written."

"Which means that any possible action afterwards could be affected, including the presence of this…Kusa," Tuxedo Mask replied.

"Bingo. That's what the Time Trapper realized when I allowed Kusa to kill me."

"Okay, so…what was that…regeneration thing?" Y. Sailor Moon asked.

"Not sure," Sailor Cosmos said. "But, I can't easily die, that's for sure. Well, unless you take my head or something…"

Pause.

"But sometimes, I wish I was normal again…"

And so, that was that.

With the victory over the Time Trappers plot, after taking advantage of Usagi's omega particle experiments, Kusa was placed in a world where she can find the peace she craves…

"I still can't believe you digitized Kusa," Ranma said, as he looked at the nano-storage device, before placing attaching it to his dog-tag chain. He then puts his tags around his neck, and then underneath his shirt.

"Look at it this way," Usagi said, as she finishes making punch for her dinner guests. "I created a platform where she has a virtual life with the person she loves. And you wearing her memory chip close to you will enable the virtual Ranma to be as real as possible."

"Ah," Ranma said. "So…how do we know we are not in some virtual environment?"

"With me by your side, does it matter?"

"No, I guess not…"

The next day…

"Well, we're all set," Nabiki said, as she hands the control PADD to Usagi.

"You can send everyone home, Usagi," Ami said.

"Thanks," Usagi replied.

"Okay, group picture," Ranma said, as he and everyone poised in front of the camera, thanks to the EMH Doctor.

"What the heck is this for?" Y. Ranma asked.

"I'm going for a Sgt. Pepper theme."

"Who hell is this…Sgt. Pepper?"

"Now, poise for the camera," the EMH Doctor said, as he aims the camera in his hands. "I don't have all day, you know…"

"Take plenty of pictures!" Y. Usagi said.

"Don't take plenty of pictures!" Y. Akane yelled, as she glanced at the fawning Sekirei…

"Speaking of which, I got something for you, Mamo-chan," Usagi said, as she slips a greeting card into Mamoru's hands. "Consider it a down payment, for things to come, when you and mini-me get married."

"Oh?" Mamoru said with wonder, as he open the envelope, flips open the card, and sees a sexy glamour shot of the older Usagi. "Ulp!"

"Heh."

"Okay, say 'cheese'!" the EMH Doctor said.

CLICK!

Meanwhile, in the distant future…

"And so, a new chapter has occurred," said the Time Trapper. She was standing on an asteroid in a dying Universe, with the cockroaches and her spheroid cyborgs known as the Toclafane.

"The original Universe, my Universe will be safe, but with its own Sailor Pluto."

"Mistress, why are you so sad?" asked one of the Toclafane.

"Because, once again, I am fated to see the end of this Universe, that's why."

"Maybe not," said a voice.

The Time Trapper turns to see a bright light, and a figure within.

"Who?" Time Trapper answered.

"You know who I am, Setsuna," said Ranma Prime. He was one of the Chousun of Jurai, from a new Universe. He was dressed in a fancier version of his normal Chinese clothes, and still had his Jusenkyo curse, which he gave up curing a long time ago.

"I'm here to take you and your friends to a new home."

"Really?"

"I…I don't know…"

"I see..."

Pause.

"When you are ready, all you have to do is wish to come to this new place."

"Really?" the Time Trapper replied.

"Really. Only you can enter paradise. No one can make you."

With that, Ranma Prime and the light disappear.

The Time Trapper sighed, as she continued to remain vigil.

"Someday, I will have my own Universe back," the Time Trapper said. "Even if it means it means it will take an eternity to achieve my goal."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued in "The Transdimensional Trek". Take care…**


End file.
